La cruda maldad
by LilyTorres99
Summary: Levi Rivaille uno de los mejores agentes de la policia es encargado en uno de los casos mas dificiles , ¿Que clase de caso es encomendado? ¿Quien es Eren Jeager?
1. Prologo

Prologo

**Mi vida era tranquila, sin ningún remordimiento, sin deseos, sin anhelos, sin motivos.**

**Mis padres eran normales, tan tranquilos, tan silencioso, tan amables….**

**Mi hermana era un encanto, tan adorable, tan preocupada, tan callada…**

**Mis amigos. Que decir de ellos…Tan animados, tan ruidosos, tan preocupados…**

**Y yo...tan indeseado, tan vulnerable, tan odiado, tan malvado..**_._

Julio 20 del año 2009.

Era un 20 de julio, hacia frio y sentía miedo, era la primera vez en años que pasaba por los callejones en los que antiguamente vivía, todo se veía igual que hace 10 años. Los ancianos, niños y mujeres en las calles sin hogar pidiendo comida o dinero, las casa hechas de palos o quien sabe qué cosa, los callejones sucio con basura y otras porquerías y un terrible frio que te calaba los huesos cada noche, horrible. Camine por los alrededores para recordar donde antiguamente vivía, pero cuando fui llegue hacia el lugar donde vivía con mis antiguos amigos, algo se oprimió en mi pecho, justo en el corazón, ese lugar ya no estaba, lo habían destruido hace pocos meses," ¡Mierda!" exclame para mis adentros, como podían haber destruido todos los recuerdos de mi asquerosa infancia tan fácilmente. Enojado me dirigí hacia el final de ese asqueroso basurero. Esas calles nunca fueron seguras, y más cuando eres alguien de apariencia adinerada, por alguna razón de ser un pordiosero muerto de hambre llegue a ser una persona con tanto dinero en tan pocos años. Solté una risa amargada, mi vida era perfecta, ahora era yo quien hacía a la gente sufrir .Y me encantaba, era la cosa que más me gusta en mi trabajo de mafioso, quitarle el dinero y la casa a las personas más humildes de la ciudad para que vivieran como yo lo hice cuando me abandonaron a los 5 años.

Aleje todos mis pensamientos para centrarme donde me encontraba, un callejón muy lejos de la calle principal, que para llegar a ella tenía que pasar un laberinto de corredores y todos iguales, la noche era más fría de lo normal, claro era invierno por lo cual estaba nevando por toda la ciudad, camine hacia mi destino . Realmente no vine a los callejones oscuros para visitar mi antigua casa, si no fue porque mi jefe me ordeno que investigara por estos callejones ya que había un peligro habitando por estos lugares, realmente no me lo creí, pero no podía decirle no a mi jefe por lo cual vine aquí, suspiré cansado, faltaba poco para que fueran las 4 de la mañana y mis huesos se convertían en hielo el estar tanto en la nieve y el viento helado. Comencé a caminar más rápido para terminar de revisar todos los escondites de esos callejones y regresar a casa para decirle al jefe el día siguiente que no había ninguna amenaza, pero me alerte cuando a pocos metros escucho unos pasos. A la primera pensé que era un vagabundo cualquiera que pasaba para buscar el posible refugio que tenía, pero mi idea cambio cuando, cada vez más el comenzó a acercarse a mí con unos pasos rápidos, me asuste ante la idea de que fuera el peligro que mi jefe decía, por lo cual comencé a caminar más rápido, grave error, ya que mi perseguidor se dio cuenta de que me percate de su presencia, pero siguió con sus pasos lentos y tranquilos -como si supiera que no escaparía- . En mi mente busque todo argumento en el cual no debería morir , pero con mi gran lista de enemigos era una gran posibilidad de que mi final estaba marcado desde varios días , pero el pensar en perder todo lo que tenía solo por la venganza de alguien dio asco.

El silencio era cada vez más absorbente, apenas podía escuchar mis pisadas en la nieve, sentía que mis piernas se dormían por el frio y el cansancio, mi respiración se volvió agitada para conseguir más oxígenos a mis pulmones pero era imposible por el frio congelante. El sol no aparecería hasta menos de 6 horas o eso es lo que pensaba pero no lo sabría, porque se había caído mi móvil hace poco en la persecución. Corría desesperado para encontrar la salida, estaba asustado, era la primera vez en años que me sentía así, mire a mis alrededores otra vez y me moví rápidamente hacia el último callejón en el que me llevara hacia la salida. Pero mi memoria no era muy clara en esos momentos... Estaba perdido. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en un callejón sin salida. No podía salir de ahí. Por primera vez sabía que iba a morir. Pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente , mire hacia todos lados para encontrar algo con el cual protegerme -ya que no había llevado mis armas conmigo por pensar que no había ningún peligro en los callejones- pero desgraciadamente no había nada además de un basurero hasta el tope con porquería inimaginable , me di la vuelta y pude ver el concreto con el cual estaba atrapado preparándome para morir, era de color ladrillo , oscurecido con la tierra y musgo a su alrededor ,se veía muy desgastado , tal vez de unos 50 años , un pensamiento fugas recorrió mi ser . El único escape que tenía era por la gran muralla de concreto. Pensando en el posible tiempo que demoraría mi perseguidor en alcanzarme, me lance hacia el concreto, pero el frio muy hijo de puta era tanto, que el concreto se había congelado de tal manera que mis manos al tratar de subir se deslizaban por todos los lados.

-Mierda!- grite enojado - Porque me pasa esto a mí!?- Mis gritos cesaron llamando el silencio cuando se escucharon unos pasos en la lejanía, la persona que me perseguía había escuchado mi grito y se acercaba hacia mi.- Mierda mierda mierda mierda! - asustado trate de subir nuevamente por esa gran muralla que me impedía llegar a mi salvación, pero nuevamente volví a caer sin ninguna esperanza de salir vivo de esta.

Estaba perdido , sentado espalda apoyada a esa gran y puta muralla , sin esperanza alguna esperaba a ese asesino que me mataría en cualquier momento, mira hacia el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas la que me mirarían cuando perdería los últimos suspiros de mi vida. Un sonido hizo que alzara la cabeza hacia el inicio del callejón, lo primero que vi fue una gran sombra que poco a poco se había más grande, él se estaba acercando. Asustado mi respiración se agito, tenía miedo y mucho. Me levanté de ese lugar, la nieve se había derretido ya en mi delicada ropa, me acerqué a el bote de basura, pero era tanto el desprecio que le tenía a la inmundicia, que me aleje lentamente de ahí, para cuando volví a ver el inicio del callejón, se escuchaba de a poco un risa inocente pero también macabra y malvada, los pasos también se volvían oíbles de tan manera que me ponía muy nervioso. El tiempo desgraciadamente no era tanto como yo quería , cuando menos me lo esperaba todo se iba abajo , cuando por fin mis planes y objetivos eran cumplidos , cuando por fin tenía la casa y dinero suficiente para vivir , cuando por fin era feliz haciendo algo.

La gran sombra había desaparecido solo para mostrar una joven -hasta pequeña- silueta , por la iluminación de ese lugar no podía ver completamente su cara , pero lo que si se notaba eran unos grande y amarillos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme y hasta tal vez buscar un punto clave para matarme , lo vi de pies a cabeza ,llevaba unas zapatillas de color negras y con un extraño retoque rosado al final de sus pantalones de color café , llevaba un suéter de color negro y llevaba su rostro oculto por la capucha . Sus ropas me impresionaron mucho, hacia tanto frio como para calarte los huesos y él estaba vestido de esa forma, sin mostrar ninguna reacción de frio, trate de hablar o decir algo, pero el miedo me hizo temblar al ver como ese joven de la nada sacaba un gran cuchillo de su bolsillo y me miraba con unos ojos indescriptibles. Trate de retroceder pero mi espalda no demoro en chochar con la -muy hija de puta- muralla, el chico con una gran y siniestra sonrisa se comenzó a acercar lentamente a mí, moviendo el cuchillo de una manera asesina y torpe, como si estuviera cortando el aire que respiraba, para cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba frente a mí, mirandome de arriba a abajo como yo lo hice cuando lo vi por primera vez, sus ojos amarillos -hasta brillaban en la oscuridad- no mostraban más que odio y hasta….. Repulsión? :

-P-por qué haces esto…? –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios por el terror de saber que moriría si decía algo mal , el chico no cambio su cara , solo comenzó a mover su mano de una manera alarmante , sus movimientos comenzaron a apuntarme a mí. –POR QUE HACES ESTO!? – mi voz se quebrantó cuando sentía como algo se enterraba en mi pecho, el chico me había apuñalado en el corazón, comencé a toser sangre dolorosamente, me arrodille en el suelo viendo como la blanquecina nieve se tornaba de un color rojizo, me estaba desangrando poco a poco, mira hacia arriba y pude ver la cara de ese joven, tenía un cabello castaño, sus ojos amarillos se veían complacidos por la hazaña de matarme, alzo una gran sonrisa y comenzó a reír desquiciadamente , sin dejar de verme. -M-maldito! – comencé a toser nuevamente – P-Por qué…?-susurre perdiendo poco la conciencia- el joven paro de reír y me miro con una cara de odio irremediable , sin esperármelo , me pateo en la cara tirándome a la fría nieve ya sin energías . El chico feliz se acercó a mi cabeza y me piso dolorosamente, mi vida poco a poco se iba, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos por última vez, escuche que el joven decía unas palabras en el silencio mortal.

**_"Porque tú le hiciste sufrir….."_**

Continuara~


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hola al fin llegue con otro capitulo!, por favor no me maten me diculpo por demorar es que las clases me distraen pero dare todo lo que pueda para subir capitulos c: Sin mas que molestar me voy disfruten el capitulo (aunque tal vez sea un poco corto TT-TT) (Otra cosita Gracias por esos comentarios me ayudaron a emocionarme y terminar el capitulo mil gracias las amo!)  
_

**_Mis ojos no pueden ver :_**

**_El amor de las personas,_**

**_El temor de morir ,_**

**_La satisfacción de hacer algo..._**

**_Mis ojos son un pozo oscuro ,_**

**_En los que nadie nunca podrá ver nada dentro ,_**

**_Ni siquiera yo ._**

Julio 21 del año 2009:

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana , el sol recorría cada centímetro de esa gran agencia y oficina encantadora, para cualquier persona es una sensación hermosa , el solo sentir los rayos de sol en tu rostro era algo maravilloso. El calor que emanaba de ella era relajante y acogedora , nada mejor que trabajar en un lugar asi y sentir la tranquilidad y paz que siempre quisiste en un trabajo. Claro, eso es lo que todos piensan en la primera semana trabajando ahí , pero al pasar los meses -o años- el trabajo se vuelve una completa mierda. Una gran mierda.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez , era ya la octava vez que sonaba en la mañana. Puse el altavoz y no escuchaba mas que mierda inentendible que realmente no me importaba , cuando terminó de hablar , colgué y volví a escribir el papeleo de "no se que mierda" que tanto odio , el té negro que me habían entregado sabia asqueroso, no estaba como me gustaba y tenia mucha azúcar , para colmo el teléfono nuevamente volvió a sonar. Cuando dijo que odio el papeleo es por que realmente lo odio. Cuando lo conteste no le tome atención nuevamente . Para cuando termino la llamada , colgué y desconecte el teléfono. Ahh...paz... Pero mi paz se arruina cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina. Mierda tal vez sea Petra con mas papeleo fue lo qué pensé.

-H-heichou...- se escuchaba la voz nerviosa de Petra fuera de mi oficina. Le grite un adelante para que entrara,pero lo único que hizo fue entreabrir la puerta y mostrar su gentil y delicado rostro con su melena rojiza y sus ojos castaños. Se veía tan nerviosa que causaba gracia , casi nunca se ponía asi, excepto cuando estoy haciendo el puto papeleo y otras cosas pequeñas.

-Que quieres Petra?- dije relajándome al ver que no tenia algún papeleo de "cualquier mierda posible" , ella solo se quedaba ahí , tal vez pensando que decir para que posiblemente no la matara. -Dilo rápido, que tengo que terminar el papeleo de el ultimo caso -

-L-lo que pasa...es que- el nerviosismo de Petra me extraño. Ella nunca se ponía asi a menos de que tuviera qué hablar con.. - El señor Irvin lo necesita en su oficina- Mierda por que con el.

-Gracias iré enseguida...- me levanté de mi cómoda silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta , Petra al darse cuenta se fue rápidamente de ahí. Odio el trabajo , odio el papeleo y odio a Irvin.

Camine por esos estrechos lugares , no estaba tan lejos de la oficina de Irvin , pero por tanta gente caminando por ahí me era muy difícil avanzar mas de diez paso antes de que alguien chocara conmigo , para cuando llegue a su puerta tenia contado ya 15 choques por gente despistada. Me quede unos momentos mirando la puerta con la inscripción de el jefe "Irvin Smith" solo pensar su nombre me daba nauseas . Toque sutilmente la puerta , para que ojala no me escuchara y podría irme sin culpa a mi oficina . Pero el muy asqueroso creo que tenia súper oído por que dijo un adelante , di un largo suspiro y abrí la puerta , cuando entre lo primero que vi fue su escritorio , ese gran escritorio donde tenia libros , hojas y lápices mas ordenados que un ejército. A su alrededor se veían unos grandes muebles llenos de libros , tambien tenia unos grandes sillones y una mesita circular frente a los sillones , siempre me preguntaba como tenia una oficina tan grande. Irvin estaba en su silla mirando hacia la ventana tal vez pensando en alguna cosa , tosí de forma voluntaria para que me tomara atención.

-Oh! Levi no te oí entrar- me dirigió la mirada con una gran sonrisa. En algún momento esa sonrisa era de confianza hacia mi pero ya nunca creería en sonrisas falsas la que estaba haciendo ahora. - ¿Como has estado?- hizo una feliz mueca , tal falsa como la anterior.

-Déjate de mierdas y dime lo que quiere...- enojado lo mire , pensando como matarlo si me daba papeleo de otro muerto de hambre. La escasez de hambre en este país es uno de los menores casos que me encargaron , para completarlo. - Si es un estupido papeleo no lo necesito...ya tengo mucho!-

-Levi tengo otra misión para ti.- me quede impactado. ¿Otra misión ? ¿Acaso es otro muerto de hambre que mata gente por comida? ¿O es por un ladrón que roba peluches para niños huérfanos? ¿Acaso es una prostituta que infecto gente con SIDA? - Necesito tu ayuda para uno de los casos mas difíciles - ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿¡Me necesitaba a mi para hacer un caso de los mas difíciles!?

-¿Estas bromeando Irvin? ¿Para que me necesitas a mi? Tu sabes que tal vez haya mejores que yo ¿Por que a mi? - ya sabia lo que vendría ahora . El se paro de su silla y se acercó a mi , el era mas grande que yo y eso me enojaba , me tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

-Por que tu eres el mas fuerte de la humanidad- y lo dijo. Lo que en mas de cinco años trate de olvidar, lo que en más de cinco años no quería que lo volvieran a decir y menos ese rubio que me cambio toda la vida asquerosa que tenia antes. Y no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras nuevamente.

-Irvin...no lo vuelvas a decir...no otra vez.-le dedique una mirada asesina , realmente quería que se diera cuenta de que no quería que lo volviera a decir y menos frente a mi.

-Esta bien- cuando soltó el agarre hacia mis hombros , de alguna manera me dolió. Me aleje unos pasos y me miro confundido. El era de esas personas que nunca sabría que esta pensando o que hará después.

-¿Irvin de que se trata la misión? -los nervios -aunque no lo parecía- me estaban comiendo vivo, ¿que misión tenía que hacer realmente? ¿Será arriesgada o una normal? ¿ Arriesgaría mi vida en esto ? Aunque realmente no me importa.

\- Es investigar y encontrar a un asesino en serie.- espera...¿¡Que!? Yo buscando entre mas de cien millones de personas , para encontrar a una persona que mato a mas de tres personas en un mes ¿¡Es en serio!?. -Pero si no quieres hacerlo puedes volver a tu oficina y terminar tu papeleo- no tenia otra opción. Era mejor hacer el caso de un asesino en serie que hacer papeleo de "nomeacuerdodequemierda"

\- Esta bien lo haré.- me di la vuelta pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta , me di la vuelta , hice el saludo que todos hacíamos en la gran oficina y dije - tendré que hablar con mi escuadrón para que me ayuden con este caso.- cuando estaba por irme la voz de Irvin me detuvo.

\- Hablando de eso Levi. Necesito presentarte a tu nuevo compañero.- y otra ves lo dijo ¿¡Que!? ¿Nuevo compañero? ¿Y que hay de Petra , Erd , Gunter y Auro? . -Es un joven de 18 años que entro hace pocos meses aquí. Por eso necesito que lo cuides por ser primerizo-

\- No acepto esto. Yo solo necesito a mis camaradas para atrapar a el asesino, no a un primerizo que se equivoca por todo- Irvin no me miraba con buena cara , estaba enojado hasta otra cosa .Trate de decirle varias cosas a la cara pero, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la oficina para mis asombros Irvin dijo un adelante sin importarle que le estaba hablando. Cuando la persona que toco la puerta entro Irvin se acercó a el y lo abrazo , unas ganas irremediables de golpearlo me invadieron , aparte de estafador era un pedófilo , a quien abrazo no era su mujer ni nada . Solo un mocoso gigante de tal vez dos metros y medio - en realidad exagero en esto- con unos cabellos castaños oscuros y unas facciones muy infantiles -en mi caso asi parecía- pero lo que mas me impresionaron fueron sus verdes azulado ojos que me miraba nervioso - Irvin...¿Quien es este mocoso? -si con estas palabras lo digo y no me arrepiento de decirle a ese chico mocoso.

\- Levi ten mas modales con tu compañero.- mi cerebro no procesaba bien las palabras que decía el rubio ¿¡Compañero!? Ese mocoso de 18 años que media mas de tres metros! -Eren preséntate- el joven se acerco a mi e hizo el saludo oficial , mierda ese chico si era grande , me mira con unos ojos llenos de asombro y respeto cuando me di cuenta no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Mocoso. ¿Como te llamas?- aleje mi mirada por unos instante y luego volví a verlo , el se veía tan confiado y feliz. No sabía por que pero sentía como si lo hubiera visto antes.

**_-Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Eren Jaeger -_**

_Continuara~_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

No los mires

Ellos te engañan

Ellos no te quieren

Ellos no te escuchan

Y tampoco te valoran

Eren...solo escúchame a mí.

Al que te salvo de esta cruda realidad.

Junio 21 del año 2009:

Narra Eren:

En una habitación oscura en donde el dolor, el silencio y la muerte amenazaban a 4 personas que su felicidad les fue robada. Contando a una joven madre y su amado hijo:

¡*****! ¡VIVE, HUYE DE AQUÍ! -gritaba la joven con el rostro ensangrentado y con lágrimas de dolor y amargura mezclándose con su sangre, se trataba de mover o deslizarse desesperada para llegar a su hijo que estaba en el suelo paralizado del miedo, pero le era difícil al tener un mueble encima suyo destruyendo su espalda por tal presión.

¡NO! - grito asustado el niño.-¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR NO!...-el chico se incorporó del suelo y fue corriendo hacia ella, pero ya era tarde…la oscuridad se los llevo a ambos a un lugar en el que nadie los podía salvar.

-¡No!- Abrí mis ojos, despertándome en segundos asustado y nervioso, por ya una de las tantas pesadillas que invadía mis sueños todas las noches.

Lo único que sentía en aquella pequeña habitación era mi respiración desesperada y asfixiante; no podía despegar la vista del techo mohoso e inmundo que me resguardaba mágicamente de ese infierno interior, tenía un miedo inexplicable de solo ver a los costado de mi pequeña cama y para mi suerte no encontrar uno de los tantos monstros de mis pesadillas, sentía como un sudor frio adornaba mi frente; la cual se desbordaba por mi cuello hasta caer en mi almohada, mezclándose entre sí dejando marcas húmedas que dentro de algunos minutos desaparecería. Acaricie mi rostro en busca de alguna herida o marca qué denotará que aquél sueño era real, para mi suerte no había absolutamente nada; mire -reuniendo valentía- hacia mi derecha y lo único que vi fue, mi reloj despertador en la pequeña repisa al lado de mi cama, atontado vi los números de color rojizo señalando la hora, 10:01 de la mañana, di un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme de esas absurdas pesadillas.

Cuando estuve más tranquilo, me levanté con muy pocas energías de mi acolchada cama; estremeciéndome ante aquel frio matutino de invierno que invadía mi cuerpo semi-descubierto, un gran y congelado día se posaba entre la pequeña ventana de mi habitación y en el distrito Shiganshina. Poco a poco me acerqué a la ventana, arrastrando los pies por él cansancio, y pude divisar como la nieve blanquecina rodeaba todo lo que antes era gris y sin vida, volviéndolo en brillo y esperanza. Abrí suavemente la ventana emocionándome y pude sentir como esa brisa fría y húmeda revoloteaba mis cabellos castaños, como si jugara con ellos. Presenciaba como el viento se llevaba toda carga de dolor y miedo de cada célula de mi cuerpo, llenándolo nuevamente de alegría y felicidad, respire hondo esa ventisca dejando que esa nueva sensación de olores frescos y diferentes se adentraba en mis pulmones regocijándome completamente, un nuevo día.

Cerré la ventana aliviado por no ser un terrible día como los anteriores, esos días oscuros de lluvia acompañado de truenos y relámpago. Me dirigí a mi cama, lanzándome a esta, rebotando por unos pequeños segundo para después quedarme recostado, tenía sueño y no quería salir al exterior. Sin tantas opciones me senté y me acerque hacia la pequeña repisa al lado de mi cama, sacando de esta una pequeña cajita desbaratada, la abrí visualizando el pequeño recuerdo de mis padres, un collar con una llave dorada muy desgastada de tal vez unos 10 años o más como adorno, con mis ya helados dedos rose la desgastada llave, estaba fría. En ese momento sin sentido alguno comencé a sentir unas punzadas dentro de mi cabeza, como si unas agujas finas pero largas se incrustaran dentro de mí causando un dolor indescriptible, seguidas luego de recuerdos de mi pasado feliz y olvidado. Unas ganas irremediables de vomitar amenazaron mis esperanzas de una mañana normal, sin más que afrontar, guarde rápidamente la llave endemoniada, escondiéndola ahora debajo de mi cama para ojala no volverla a verla más. Me dirigí al baño, y me di una ducha rápida tratando de alejar y olvidar esos nauseabundos recuerdo, logrando lo querido salí a buscar entre mis cajones alguna ropa aceptable pero solo encontrando una camisa antigua de color gris y unos jeans desgastados. Me puse rápidamente la ropa y salí de esa habitación sin vida.

Cuando salgo de la habitación, un pequeño pero no tan estrecho pasillos de color almendrado me daba la bienvenida, comencé a caminar encontrándome con la primera puerta, la habitación que usaba sin motivo alguno como escritorio o sala de relajamiento, nunca lo usaba realmente, no era tan espaciosa para mi gusto, por eso no la usaba mucho, pero de ahora en adelante la tendré que usar. Sigo caminando y me encuentro con la segunda puerta la cual sería el segundo baño, una pequeña habitación de azulejos color marino adornados de pájaros e insectos. Sin más que recorrer en ese simple y corto pasillo llegue hasta la sala principal, que estaba en el inicio del departamento. Di un rápido vistazo, no habían tantas cosas de valor, un sofá pequeño de cuero para 3 personas de color negro, una televisión de tamaño mediano y una alfombra color rojizo, que encima tenía una mesita de adorno, en el cual un florero era el centro de atención con un racimo muerto de flores; unas paredes de color blanquecino piel adornaba la pequeña salita de estar. La habitación principal también estaba unida con la cocina, ya que la mesa del comedor estaba a pocas distancias de la puerta y el sofá, una puerta sin manija de color amarillento dirigía a lo que sería la cocina. Entre en esta y no encontré más que el mismo desorden que deje el día anterior, una gran y orgullosa montaña adornaba el lavaplatos. Los platos, vasos, cubiertos y sartenes se juntaban como para fusionarse y volverse uno para nunca alejarse de él. Me escribí una nota mental: "Algún día tendré que limpiar eso", me di la vuela para dejar de verlo y me dirigí a la única repisa que había en esa habitación, al abrirla me encontré con lo que deseaba, un pequeño plato de porcelana sucio y polvoriento, lo tome cuidadosamente limpiándolo con la manga de mi camisa y llevándolo a la mesa en la otra habitación. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar sentí como una corriente eléctrica llegaba a mi cerebro causándome un dolor indescriptible, mierda no otra vez… Regrese rápidamente hacia la cocina y saque uno de los tantos vasos sucios, lo limpie y tome del agua que tenía luego de ser limpiado imaginando que el dolor se alejaría por ahora. Cuando misteriosamente el dolor ceso me revolví el cabello, la tercera vez en la semana. Me acerque al refrigerador, el dolor abrió mi apetito sin razón alguna, al abrirlo me impresiono saber que estaba lleno hasta el tope, no pude despejar la vista toda la comida que reposaba en las pequeñas repisas, tal vez era una alucinación por el reciente dolor de cabeza. Pero algo de esa comida me llamo la atención, un plato cubierto de papel plástico y con una nota escrita a mano cubriendo lo que había adentro, eso obviamente no podía ser parte de una alucinación, o eso es lo que yo pensaba. La saque lentamente y pude leer lo que decía:

"Eren…volveré dentro de un mes, come esto y recupérate." –Mikasa.

-¿M…Mikasa…? – mire incrédulo el papel, había ya pasado más de 2 meses desde que no sabía nada de ella. -...Gracias…- saque la nota y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para no olvidarla.

Cuando abrí la envoltura pude ver en todo su esplendor un emparedado de jamón y queso. Algo que no había preparado y probado desde ya muchos años. Lo lleve a la mesa feliz para poder comer, hasta que me detengo y fijo mi visión al reloj, me paralice mirando la hora del reloj de pared tratando de recordar algo, eran las 10: 27. ¿Eh? , ¿A qué hora me dijeron sobre el trabajo? Ah… cierto a las 10:30…si…Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Mierda!- grite desesperado- ¡llegare tarde al primer día! – deje el emparedado en la mesa y corrí hacia mi habitación, saque la pequeña cartera con el poco dinero que tenía escondida debajo de mi almohada, busque entre mi ropa mi abrigo ya agujereado y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación veo con el rabillo del ojo la antigua fotografía de ellos, me acerco con cuidado y sonrió feliz.

\- Deseadme suerte en este trabajo…. Descansen mientras no estoy…Madre…-me aleje lentamente sin dejar de mirar la foto. –Adiós…-comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal aguantando las agrias ganas de llorar al recordarlos.

##

Al abrir la puerta para salir al exterior, una ráfaga de viento fría y húmeda se escabullo por mi departamento, destruyendo los restos de calor existentes de este. Mi cuerpo se estremeció frenético al sentir aquél frio, trate de abrasarme para conseguir un poco de calor, pero desgraciadamente no conseguí nada más que estornudar.

El edificio en el que me hospedaba tenía 3 pisos, en donde 5 puertas -todas de diferentes colores- estaban alineadas por piso, siendo cada piso una réplica exacta de la otra, y con una solo una escalera, la única que nos podía llevar al primer piso. Yo me ubicaba en el 2 piso, en la habitación más alejada de las escaleras. Para mí, un soltero de 18 años era más que una suerte el tener un departamento para mí solo, sin tener que compartir habitación con extraños. Pero como siempre no todo es como lo quería, cuando todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado lo desperdicie en la renta de esta habitación apartada, sin dejarme nada para poder sobrevivir del hambre. Antes de haber perdido todo mi dinero, recuerdo que tenía uno de los mejores trabajos del distrito, donde tenía aparte del mejor y más sencillo encargo de todos, también tenía una muy buena relación con todos de la industria, el jefe me había tenido cariño y confianza, los trabajadores me tomaban como hermano de sangre y la secretaria de mi jefe me apreciaba más que a su propio esposo. Pero por culpa de uno de los recién llegados, que me envidiaba, por motivos realmente inexplicables, me tuvieron que despedir. Ya que para ellos un joven "_drogadicto_" no era podía ser aceptado en una empresa tan respetable como la suya, todavía puedo recordar el rostro de ese idiota, una cara de caballo que nunca olvidare.

Sin ya muchas alternativa busque desesperado trabajo, para ojala antes de que se dieran cuenta de la renta que aún no pagaba. Busque por todos lados posibles, pero nadie quería aceptar a un joven debilucho y sin experiencia tan fácilmente, así que comencé a contactarme en distintos lugares, desgraciadamente sin respuesta alguna.

Estaba completamente solo, no tenía ni un amigo cercano para pedir ayuda, mi hermana Mikasa estaba en otro distrito lejano trabajando intensamente y no tenía un lazo familiar muy fuerte para contactar con alguien de ellos. El tiempo se me fue eterno cuando escuchaba a la dueña del edificio, la señora Isabel, regañándome al no tener dinero suficiente, dándome una oportunidad de un mes para conseguir un trabajo y dinero.

En muchas ocasiones pensé en matarme para terminar mi sufrimiento, pero el miedo de apretar el gatillo de la desgastada pistola de mi padre me aturdía lo suficiente para no hacerlo. No sabía qué hacer, los nervios me desgastaban emocional y físicamente, hasta que, una llamada misteriosa llamo a mi hogar, al responderla supe quién era, Irvin Smith, el pariente más lejano y desconocido de mi familia, el cual no le tenía mucha confianza por no tener ni nuestro apellido ni nuestros rasgos físicos; sabía de memoria lo que decía cuando el comenzaba a hablarme, me preguntaba si podía visitarlo u otros motivos estúpidos para verme y le respondía repetidas veces que no, por motivos de falta de tiempo o trabajos sin terminar, pero ese día fue distinto, él hablaba con un tono serio mezclado con un poco de nerviosismo, algo no muy común de él, no dejaba de decir palabrería confusa y sin mucho sentido, hablaba de una serie de asesinato sin motivos y no tenían pistas que delataran al asesino, no entendía completamente nada, quería cortar la llamada pensando de que había perdido los estribos, pero me detuve cuando él dijo algo que me sorprendió más que todo lo demás, necesitaba gente para la investigación. Y esa es la historia de mi inicio en la única agencia de policías en este distrito, en donde los crímenes y asesinatos son tan comunes como respirar o comer.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras muriéndome del frio y los nervios, era mi primer día en ese edificio desconocido y no tenía la menor idea de que se debía hacer en aquel lugar, lo normal para mí de un trabajo es trasladar cajas o hacer comida rápida en menos de 10 minutos, pero ser un policía o peor, un "detective" es algo que no comprendo y tal vez nunca logre hacer. Baje lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, que era la réplica exacta del segundo y tercer piso, pero con distintos colores en las puertas. Fui directo hacia la salida de ese pasillo, donde una puerta de madera desgastada llevaba al exterior, abrí la puerta encontrándome con el brillo del sol intensificado por la nieve blanca, entrecerrando mis ojos por tal brillo. Las calles rodeadas por aquellas plantas de plástico estaban vacías, algo no tan extraño al ser la hora del descanso o receso a esas horas de la mañana. Simplemente no había nada, ni insectos ni perro o gatos, solo la brisa y moléculas de polvo a mí alrededor. Mire por todos lados y las calles continuaban adornados con esos carteles estúpidos de los revolucionarios pidiendo salir del distrito con letras grandes color carmesí , la gente como ellos piensan que con hacer carteles y destruir las casas con piedras les darán el derecho de salir fuera del distrito, eso nunca sucederá ni aunque destruyeran el país completamente.

Yo no estaba en contra de los revolucionarios, lo contrario, yo estaba con ellos, pero cuando comenzaron a usar las tácticas como el apedrear las casas o poner carteles por todos lados para llamar la atención, decepcionaron a muchos incluyéndome.

Habían pasado ya dos minutos desde que me adentre en mis pensamientos y no había comenzado a dar ni un paso, mi cuerpo no quería avanzar por el nerviosismo de ir al trabajo el primer día. ¿Qué pasa si soy un estorbo? ¿Y si decepciona a Irvin por tomar malas decisiones en la misión? ¿Qué pasara si el asesino me encuentra y me mata? ¿Realmente podré hacer esto sin antes destruirme la cabeza del estrés? Me palpe el rostro en forma de reproche e intente despertar, mi conciencia no dejaba de decirme "no puedes llegar tarde, no el primer día, deja de ser cobarde y ve hacia adelante." sin reprochar empecé a caminar. Podía sentir la humedad y el frio entre mis dedos y como mi respiración poco a poco se agitaba. Una sensación de felicidad invadió mi cuerpo, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de la caminata hasta transformarla en una carrera en la cual no competía con nadie. Corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, de tener esos nervios indestructibles se transformó en alegría y emoción; por alguna razón sentí que iba a pasar algo emocionante, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Las calles, las plantas de plástico y la nieve, todo me parecía hermosos hasta reluciente. La emoción y la alegría era tanta que comencé a girar sin motivo alguno, tomando un poco de la nieve y tirándola encantado, sentía que volvía a ser un niño sin preocupaciones y sin miedo a nada.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué está haciendo ese señor? - un niño a la lejanía le decía con un tono confuso a su madre mientras me señalaba con su delgado bracito.

-No lo mires cariño. Tal vez es un loco.- su madre me miraba de reojo mientras se alejaban a paso rápido.

Avergonzado y sin palabras vi como la madre y su hijo se alejaban poco a poco y me dejaban nuevamente solo con la nieve. Acaricié mis manos y para mi sorpresa estaban frías, más de lo que imaginaba. Escondí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta tratando de calentarlas un poco, con todas la energía y emoción perdida me había dado por vencido y volví a caminar normalmente.

Detuve mi caminata cuando visualizo el único y desbaratado edificio de la policía del distrito Shiganshina. Una infraestructura mediana de 2 piso rodeada de árboles de distintos tamaños y formas, con sus paredes de cemento de color grisáceo desgastado y sus ventanales antibalas que tenía cada habitación, tenía un total de 7 habitaciones por piso.

-Bien...- me decía a mí mismo.-Debo hacerlo…yo puedo.

##

Llegue a la puerta de aquel edificio sin ninguna interrupción, entrando en ella casi desmayándome por cada paso que daba. Una gran sala de espera era lo primero que se encontraba al entrar a aquel edificio; tenía 2 filas de sillas en cada lado que rellanaban el largo de aquella habitación, dejando en el medio un caminito que llevaba hasta una mesa que representaba la recepción, el cual estaba repleto de adornos decorativos, parecía la réplica exacta de un hospital. Todas las sillas de aquella recepción estaban ocupadas con gente de todo tipo, desde madres con sus hijos en brazos, hasta hombre de la tercera edad con sus bastones en mano. Avance a paso lento hacia la mesa, pude divisar como una joven de cabellos negros estaba oculta entre una montaña de papeles y libros, se podía escuchaba a distancia el sonido del teléfono de su escritorio llamando su atención. Pobre de ella, estaba destrozada con tantas llamadas y papeles que ordenar.

-D…Disculpe- la joven me miro a los ojos por unos segundos, sus ojos grandes color café claro me avergonzaron, hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien cara a cara.

-Si necesita una cita debe esperar hasta su turno, por favor tome asiento.-la joven aparto su vista y volvió a sus llamadas.

\- Y-Yo vine a ver a Irvin Smith… mi nombre es Eren J…-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la joven se paró de improvisto de su escritorio ubicando sus manos encima de todo el papeleo haciendo un ruido sordo que todos en la sala lo escucharon quedándose en un silencio de muerte, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío mirándome con aquellos ojos castaños que reflejaban sorpresa. Ahora que ella estaba más cerca de mí pude ver algunas facciones que antes no note, su piel morena combinaba muy bien con aquéllos ojos marrones claro y unas pequeñas pecas adornaban sus mejillas que se tornaron rojas sin motivo alguno.

-¿Tú eres Eren Jaeger? – pregunto ella incrédula.

\- S-si señorita…. –desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo sintiendo un ardor en mis mejillas como si de fuego se tratase. Ella al darse cuenta de mi reacción embozo una sonrisa de doble sentido.

-Así que tú eres el joven de quien tanto habla Irvin ¿eh?- la joven se volvió a sentar en su pequeña silla y comenzó a marcar un numero en su teléfono. Cuando le contestaron ella comenzó a murmurar para que no pudiera escuchar ¿Por qué?

–El señor Irvin está en una pequeña "reunión", pero está ansioso por verte. –la chica volvió a sonreírme levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del escritorio; acercándose hacia mí, era unos 20 centímetros más pequeña que yo. –Ven te llevare donde está el.- tomo mi mano sin vergüenza alguna y me arrastro por una puerta que antes no había visto.

Esa puerta dirigía hacia un lugar en donde no toda la gente podía entrar, las oficinas y cubículos de cada uno de los empleados y oficiales de la policía de Shiganshina, cuando la chica abrió la puerta, todas las miradas se fijaban en nosotros creando un silencio incómodo. Joder.

-Señorita Ilse- de entre el silencio creado por nuestra entrada, un joven alto de piel trigueña y cabello negro atado por una cola de caballo, como el de la señorita de tal vez nombre Ilse, se acercó a nosotros y abrazo a la morena –¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- dijo revolviendo su cabello sonriente.

-Luke…- la chica se separó arreglándose el cabello desordenado. –Estoy muy ocupada como para aceptar tus juegos tontos así que muévete.-dijo amenazante.

-Eh?- el rostro del joven que antes mostraba emoción y felicidad cambio a una de decepción y tristeza – ¿No viniste a visitarme?- se quedó petrificado mirando el suelo.

-Hoy estoy ocupada…-suspiro la joven cansada.-Vendré a verte más tarde. ¿Sí?- le brindo una dulce sonrisa al chico y este se sonrojo de inmediato. –Hablando de trabajo. ¿Dónde está Ness?

-Bueno él está….

-Luke!- un hombre de unos 35 años de cabellos ocultos en un pañuelo blanco, llego a la escena golpeando al azabache distraído. – ¡Regresa a la oficina ahora!

\- ¡S-si señor! – el joven dio el saludo militar y se alejó de ahí corriendo hasta entrar a una de las tantas habitaciones seguido del mayor.

-...sigamos...- dijo la morena incomoda por aquella "escenita" soltando una sonrisas nerviosa. –La oficina está en el segundo piso. Ven no perdamos más el tiempo- olvidándose de aquella escena ella continuo su recorrido olvidándose de toda la gente que nos miraban. Sin objeciones ni comentarios la seguí sin mirar a nadie excepto el suelo limpio y reluciente.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde la única diferencia era que, no había ningún escritorio o silla a simple vista, solo 7 puertas con números escritos excepto uno. Caminamos hacia la última puerta en silencio, mi corazón comenzó a latir al cien por ciento, sentía como se quería salir de mi pecho, mis nervios me estaban consumiendo completamente y mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

-El segundo piso nunca está vacío. Solo cuando hay reuniones importantes.- explico caminando lentamente mientras veía cada puerta- Cuando eso pasa todos los del segundo piso que no son invitados a la reunión deben transferirse de inmediato al primer piso hasta que acabe la reunión. Como en este momento.- comento la castaña al notar mi nerviosismo.-No debes preocuparte tanto.-dijo tomando mis manos temblorosas- el primer día siempre es bueno y emocionante, por eso debes sonreír ¿Si?– la joven se detuvo en la última puerta y me dio una mirada amigable. –Tengo que dejarte solo ahora. El señor Irvin está en su oficina –señalo la puerta a su espalda. –Suerte con tu primer día y disfruta de tu trabajo. -la chica estuvo dispuesta a irse, cuando se volvió y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Eh? -mire su mano confundido ¿tenía que estrecharla acaso?

\- Sé que no me he presentado como es debido...por eso lo haré ahora. –acerco su mano a la mía y la estrecho con una sutil fuerza moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo en forma de saludo- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ilse Langnar. Ojala nos encontremos más a menudeo. Bueno Adiós. -soltó mi mano y se encaminó hacia la escalera al final de aquel pasillo.

-Adiós….- un pequeño sonrojo recorrió mi mejilla entonándola de un color carmesí. –Mmmm…. ¿Ahora qué hago...?-

Mire con la mente en blanco aquella puerta, una puerta de madera barnizada de color marrón caramelo y que arriba tenía una inscripción de color oro con el nombre de "Irvin Smith" grabado en ella. Dios, no tengo la menor idea de lo que debo hacer.

-Mmm…- acerque lentamente mi mano hacia la puerta, a solo centímetros de distancia para tocarla.

-No acepto esto…- un susurro en el interior de la habitación hizo que me detuviera. ¿De quién era esa voz? Sentí como una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Esa voz…. La conocía de algún lado.

Con la curiosidad sobrepasando mis miedos toque la puerta suavemente temblando por aquel nerviosismo de tan drástico atrevimiento. No había vuelta atrás. Pude sentir como la voz que anteriormente estaba hablando con un tono brusco se detuvo al escuchar la puerta. Unos pasos lentos, seguros y relajados comenzaron a acercarse por el otro lado de la puerta, lo cual hizo que cerrara los ojos esperando una regañada por tal interrupción. Pero nunca llego aquello. Pude escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y en vez de una reprimenda sentí como unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban y me abrazaba protectoramente.

-¿I-Irvin?- abrí mis ojos como plato por tal repentino abrazo, logrando que por tal vez 4° vez me sonrojara en aquel lugar.

\- Justo en el mejor momento…- susurro para sí mismo y se separó de mí. Voltee mi mirada y pude ver otra persona en la habitación, tenía cabellos color azabache con un peculiar corte militar, ojos pequeños y afilado de color gris oscuro, cuerpo pequeño y un ceño fruncido mostrando lo irritado que estaba.

-Irvin... ¿Quién es este mocoso?- sentí un nudo en mi estómago, esa voz, esas palabras, era una voz grave, autoritaria, irritada y tan…tan nostálgica.

\- Levi ten más modales con tu compañero.- si creo que el debería tener más modales hacia sus com…. Espera… ¿¡que mierda dijo!?- Eren preséntate.- sentí un pequeño empujón de parte de Irvin que me dirigió directamente hacia el hombre de mirada asesina.

Mi corazón no podía aceptar el nerviosismo de acercarme a tal hombre, podía sentir como se casi se salía mi corazón por cada paso nervioso que daba. Su mirada, tan fría pero tan familiar, él es alguien que he visto antes. Estoy seguro de ello.

Demuéstrale quien eres….

Si eso debía hacer, no sería de nuevo el mocoso miedo que iba detrás de todos para conseguir las cosas. Tenía que ser más fuerte e inteligente para demostrarle a todos que él, nunca seria nuevamente un inútil. Nunca más. Me acerque lo suficiente a él mostrándole una mirada decidida llena de "respeto" y "asombro". Hice el saludo militar que tanto practique de pequeño y le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Mocoso… ¿Cómo te llamas?- este era mi momento, en donde él se daría cuenta de que soy diferente a todos los demás, donde yo no soy igual a ellos, a nadie.

-__Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Eren Jaeger.- tras aquellas palabras pude apreciar su expresión sorprendiéndome. Él estaba, sonriendo….

-Ohh... Nada mal para un mocoso con hormonas alborotadas.- su sonrisa que como tan rápido apareció esta desapareció, para tal vez nunca volver a aparecer.

-N-no soy un mocoso. Y menos uno con las "hormonas alborotadas"...- pude sentir como mi rostro se calentaba, mierda ¿Cómo podía sonrojarme tan rápido?

-Como digas...- aquel hombre suspiro y desvío su mirada irritado.

-Vamos, vamos, no se peleen en su primer día como compañeros. Deberían ser amigos y llevarse bien.- Irvin sonrió y con aquella confianza que lo caracterizaba se acerca al hombre de ceño fruncido y lo abrazo por el cuello, haciendo que este frunciera más el ceño.

-No necesito a un mocoso sin experiencia como compañero.-me miro de reojo con un odio incontrolable y chasqueo la lengua- y mucho menos como un "amigo".

-Vamos Levi~~- el rubio sin alguna consideración comenzó a revolver el cabello azabache de su compañero. - Es un familiar mío por lo menos trátalo bien por mí.

-Tratarlo bien ni una mierda. -quito la mano del rubio de un golpe- ni aunque fuera familiar tuyo.

\- Ehh...disculpen...-trate de llamar su atención con un susurro, pero no salió como quería y lo dije mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Por suerte estaban tan distraídos con su "conversación amigable" que no se distrajeron por tal osadía de mi parte. Creo que ni gritando podría sepáralos de tal conversación.

-Ahh...está bien...-suspiro resignado el azabache- pero no quiero que interfiera.- se comenzó a acercar amenazante hacia mí y me fije algo que había pasado por desapercibido hasta que él se acercó lo suficiente a mí, él era muy pequeño. Su mirada grisácea asesina me desafiaba, mientras que solo esperaba que dijera algo - Si lo haces personalmente le arrancaré los...

-¡N-no lo haré señor! –el miedo me recorrió haciendo que temblara. El sí sabía cómo intimidar a la gente.

-Bien… Irvin. –el pelinegro de dirigió al mencionado.- ¿Dónde está la información sobre el asesino en serie?

-Woah woah. Levi relájate un poco. – El rubio suspiro para luego soltar una risa- ¿No crees que debemos darle un recorrido completo al nuevo integrante? Ya que es inexperto deberías enseñarle por lo menos a usar un arma.

-¡¿Ahh?! ¿Acaso no es ese tu trabajo? ¡Tú eres el líder de esta oficina, no yo! -dijo molesto- No necesito darle un tour de 5 horas a alguien que talvez no le importa ni una mierda las oficinas llenas de papeleo.

-En realidad me gustaría saber más sobre el lugar… -el azabache miro con odio al moreno- ya que nunca antes había entrado.

\- Desgraciadamente yo estoy muy ocupado como para enseñarle todo a Eren –Irvin suspiro cansado- Levi… es tu compañero deberías enseñarle el lugar tú.

-Tch… Está bien. Pero si no sabe usar un arma no le enseñare. No es mi problema –Levi se acercó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y fija su mirada en Eren- Que esperas mocoso… ¿Acaso una invitación? –dijo sarcástico antes de salir.

-¡N-No señor!- dijo animado, se despidió de Irvin y fue corriendo hacia el "sargento".

Narra Levi:

Mierda ahora él tenía que encargarse de más problemas, ya que el rubio estaba más "ocupado" que el bah… puras falsedades. Era obvio que el salía a divertirse con tal vez cualquier persona y luego volvería como el "yo estaba trabajando en algo importante".

-¡Sargento!- lo peor es tener que cuidar a su mocoso familiar con mala educación. -¡No vaya tan rápido! -me detuve en seco y gire para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo que puedes llamarme "sargento"? -dije enojado, retándolo con la mirada.

-Eh….bueno…yo…-el castaño se comenzó a sonrojar como una chica, mientras temblaba sutilmente.-Pienso que tenía que decirle de alguna manera que no fuera "señor"…y bueno…pienso que sargento le queda perfecto. –el chico embozo una sonrisa relajada y radiante.

-No lo permito.-el rostro del castaño cambio con una gran rapidez, de alegría a tristeza. -Escucha mocoso, es tu culpa que tenga que gastar "un gran día" de mierda para darte un maldito tour, asique por lo menos no me jodas lo que queda de este y así no te arrancare los ojos a golpes ¿Entendiste?

-S-si señor…-por alguna razón me gustaba verlo así, con su cabeza gacha y unas pequeñas pero no tan visibles lágrimas. Mis palabras le afectaron un poco. Mejor para mí.

No seas así…

-Tch… -chasque la lengua, la odio- apúrate mocoso…debo enseñarte a el resto del equipo.- avance hacia una de las tantas habitaciones y la abrí sutilmente, nadie había dentro de ella. Ah cierto, como había una reunión todos estaban abajo…. –Creo que tendrá que ser luego….- cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, seguido obviamente del castaño despistado y confundido.

-Eh…señor ¿Dónde vamos? - el castaño se revolvía el cabello mostrando en su mirada lo confundido que estaba.

-Empezando el tour…-sonreí para mis adentros. Creó que no sería tan mala idea malgastar este día para molestar al nuevo.

~~Continuara~~


	4. Capitulo 3

_Las extrañas sombras _

_Que sin favores me cuidan _

_Sus sonrisas muertas_

_Sus voces rotas _

_Sus lágrimas secas._

_Y desde larga distancia, siempre, todos los días dicen lo mismo..._

_"Nosotros lo...pro..."_

Levi:

Al llegar al primer piso los ruidos, gritos y llantos se escuchaban por todos lados. Los llantos de posibles pequeños niños huérfanos en busca de ayuda. Gritos de mujeres desesperadas llamándole la atención a quien sabe que, para tratar de encarcelar a un violador o algo por el estilo. Y ruidos incesantes de personas que nerviosas caminan en círculos esperando su turno para poder gritarle a quien sea que estuvieran en turno mañanero.

Dejando de lado lo que todas las mañanas pasaban camine hacia la recepción buscando a Ilse Langnar, y para mi grata suerte la encontré sonriéndole a un intruso del "primer piso" coqueteándole y haciéndole bromas. Vi de reojo a mis espaldas y pude ver como el mocoso sonreía al ver a la chica junto a ese joven, molestándome.

-Cadete Luke Cis.- llame al intruso, haciendo que se tensara en acción de peligro. -¿No cree que debería estar ayudando al señor Heiss? -el castaño con su llamativa cola de caballo se volteó nervioso hacia mí- ¿Y bien?

\- E-el señor Heiss...está ocupado en algunas cosas...y bueno...-dijo temblándole ligeramente las piernas.

-Eh... con que ocupado...-dije deteniéndome unos momentos para que el cadete se pusiera más nervioso, lo cual funciono de maravilla.- ...bueno, tal vez debas estar ayudándole al "ocupado" señor Heiss que estar aquí, interrumpiendo el paso. -le dedique una mirada asesina y este asustado solo hizo el saludo militar.

-¡S-si señor! -el castaño se alejó rápidamente de nosotros, dirigiéndose hacia donde su superior, que, posiblemente lo estaba esperando.

-Ilse...- llame a la chica que distraída se quedó viendo hacia la dirección donde se alejó su posible amante y una sonrisa divertida se cursó en sus labios- Ilse...-volví a repetir su nombre haciendo que ella por fin espabilara y dirigiera la palabra hacia mí.

-¿Si señor? -pregunto confundida.

-Necesito el acceso a "El inflable" por favor.- le dije señalándole al motivo de tal petición, el mocoso recién llegado, que no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo avergonzado.

-Enseguida señor.- la chica apretó un pequeño boto y salió de su escritorio, guiándonos hacia una puerta de color caramelo que nadie conocía aparte de los grandes mandos.

-¿"El inflable"? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto confundido el castaño, haciendo una expresión de desconcierto y confusión, mierda que expresión más ridícula tenía.

-Pronto lo veras mocoso...quédate callado un momento.- dije seco.

-Está bien.- regreso a su posición normal.

La morena abrió la puerta llevándonos a una habitación color cromo, la cual era pequeña pero limpia, unos botones se asomaban por un pequeño marco, los cuales tenían números ordenados en una fila , entramos en aquella habitación y la joven se retiró dejándonos solos.

-¿S-señor que es esto...? -pregunto el castaño nervioso.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso nunca has estado en un ascensor? -pregunte sarcástico.

-Para ser sinceros no... Nunca lo he hecho señor... -Eren se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de su brazo, ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ya veo...-

Entre todos aquellos botones presione el número (-1) y el ascensor comenzó a funcionar bajando todos los pisos posibles. El incómodo silencio hizo que Eren se moviera por los alrededores, demostrando la curiosidad de infante que poseía.

-¿Señor cómo se puede mover esto? -pregunto confundido revisando el pequeño marco donde estaban los pequeños botones.

-Se mueve con la energía hidráulica, pero claro por los escasos restos del agua; usamos la sangre de niños entrometidos de 18 años con piel morena y de cabellos castaños. -El menor se tensó de inmediato. -Pero no te preocupes tu sangre no sirve. Es inservible.

-Mmmm... No sé si eso me debería alegrar o herir...-murmuro para sí mismo y logre escucharlo.

-Yo diría que ninguno de los dos...- le respondí.

-... ¿Porque hay dos pisos bajo tierra?- miro los últimos números del ascensor curioso, olvidándose de mi comentario.

-En el primer piso bajo tierra es el llamado "inflable" y otro la morgue...- el mocoso se alejó lo suficiente de mí, asustado como un perrito muerto de hambre.- solo por si alguno mueren sin familiar alguno.

-Oh... -volvió a su sitio cerca de los botones y su mirada se fijó en "ese" botón. -¿Eh? ¿Porque hay un botón más pequeño aquí? ¿Acaso será otro piso? ¿No cree que es muy pequeño? No se notaba de muy lejos. - acerco sus dedos hacia el botón con intenciones de tocarlo, lo cual reaccione y tome rápidamente su muñeca para que no lo presionara por error.

-No lo toques mocoso...- le dije amenazante-...yo por tu bien no lo haría.

-¿P-Por...q...?- Antes de que el castaño pudiera completar su pregunta el ascensor se abrió por arte de magia.

-Eso no te interesa.- salí rápidamente del ascensor con el castaño siguiéndome con pasos lentos e indecisos. -Oi'... Apúrate si no quieres que te deje atrás.-

Eren:

-S-si...- apresure mi caminar, acercándome lo suficiente para presenciar algo nuevo frente a mí. Una habitación con 10 pequeñas secciones que ocupaban todo el espacio de la habitación, estas consistían en dos paredes con la mitad de esta de vidrios blindados y una tabla que juntaba ambas paredes. Y encima de cada una de estas tablas había una pistola. - Señor... ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- La sala de tiros... o como la mayoría de nosotros le decimos "El inflable"- el azabache camino hasta una de la secciones y tomo la pequeña pero mortal pistola que reposaba ahí. - Mocoso acércate.- obedecí y me acerque lo más rápido que pude sin correr.

\- Toma.- le ofreció la pistola con un rostro serio. - Trata de disparar.

Me quede sin habla por aquellas palabras. ¿Yo? ¡¿Disparar?!, no...No puedo ¡es imposible para mí! , mire a mi superior y este me miraba con la misma mirada asesina de antes, ordenándome en silencio que tomara la pistola de una vez, tengo solo dos opciones. Tomar la pistola y tratar de disparar y avergonzarme en el acto por no saber cómo dispara y tomar una pistola común. O salir huyendo de ahí y que antes de darme cuenta tener una bala en mi cabeza por obra de Levi. Mmmm...Ninguna de esas dos suenan lo suficientemente convincentes, ambas son malas. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... No tengo otra opción... pero ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? O peor ¿Y si no puedo ni siquiera tomarla firmemente?

_Demuestra quien realmente eres... Muéstrale que no eres un tonto como los demás_

-Está bien. Lo intentare- tomó la pistola de entre las manos de Levi y me dirigió hacia la sección correspondiente. ¿Porque cuando escucho esa voz... me siento tan seguro de mí mismo?

-Espera.- me di la vuelta y pude ver como tiraba desde la distancia unos auriculares, los atrape con dificultad, apunto de soltarlos. -Póntelos o tus oídos se arrepentirán.

-Si...- me puse los auriculares nervioso ¿realmente tengo que hacerlo?, no, eso ya no importa, debo hacerlo. Tome la pistola con seguridad y suspire mirando a los objetivos-_Puedo hacerlo...solo necesito relajarme...y... -_ unos muñecos de rellenos de un material posiblemente suave con unos grandes carteles que indicaban los puntos, dependiendo del lugar donde disparara le daba más puntos, por el momento el que tenía más puntos era la cabeza o el corazón- _¡Ahí!_ -di el primer disparo con rapidez logrando darle en el punto exacto, haciendo que diera la vuelta y mirara los puntos ganados. 100 puntos.- Lo logre...-murmure para mí mismo

\- _Bien...puedo hacerlo de nuevo..._ -susurro otra vez para mí mismo- _Otro más...-_ me preparó para volver a disparar a los otros dos sujetos de la misma manera que el anterior. - ¡Si! - gritó saltando de la emoción por lo que había echó. Sin darme cuenta que a unos pocos centímetros estaba Levi mirandome cómo me comportaba igual que un completo idiota.

-Oi 'mocoso.- dijo serio- ¿Acaso antes habías disparado un arma?

-Ehh r-realmente...e-es...la primera vez que tomo una...- sonrió nervioso pero orgulloso, lo había logrado la primera vez. -

-¿Enserio?- me volvió a preguntar.

-¡Si señor! - digo seguro.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de que no has tocado por lo menos una de estas? - señalo una de las tantas pistolas ubicadas en las tablas.

-Bueno...mi padre me quería enseñar pero...no tuvo, mucho tiempo para mí... ni para mi madre.- deje la pequeña arma en su cubículo y mire nostálgico hacia el suelo.

-Bueno, es un alivio que sepas usar una arma.- lo miró feliz por aquellas palabras, ¿me estaba felicitando?- Así me facilitas el hecho de no tener que enseñarte. - Oh...claro. Obviamente él no me felicitaría. ¿Por qué pensé que alguien amargado y serio como él lo haría? ¿Por qué me sentí feliz por aquellas palabras que obviamente eran falsa? , mire el suelo buscando alguna respuesta para tales preguntas, pero se que no las hay.

-Señor Levi...- digo luego de tanto tiempo en silencio.

-¿Si? - me respondió al instante.

-¿Me podría demostrar como lo hace usted?- preguntó curioso y un poco asustado, realmente quería saber cómo el disparaba.

-¿Para qué quieres verme si ya puedes hacerlo tú? No malgastemos tiempo mocoso.- chasqueo la lengua y se alejó de las secciones dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el ascensor.

\- P-pero...- esperé a que el me mirara pero nunca paso lo me hizo soltar un suspiro ya rendido.- Está bien...-dije decepcionado siguiendo a mi superior hacía el ascensor.

Ambos ya adentro se quedaron quietos, mas Eren ya que no podía hacer nada que no fuera esperar a que Levi hiciera algo, pero este no hacía nada, tal vez sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Señor L-Levi...?-el castaño le hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que este le escuchara, pero no hizo nada nuevamente, ni siquiera moverse un poco. -S-Señor...Levi...

-¿Qué?- respondió al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A-Adónde iremos ahora?- el castaño miro hacia otro lado sonrojándose por la mirada del contrario.

-A que conozcas el edificio. Piso por piso.- se acercó a el tablero pequeño y presiono el botón número (1) y espero a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y que este comenzara a subir.

-Y... ¿este piso igual? - señala el botón más pequeño el inocente chico -

-No.- dijo cortante.

Al llegar al primer piso todo estaba nuevamente estable. Sin gritos, ni voces, ni llantos molestos en ningún lugar. Solo silencio tranquilo y relajante. El azabache avanzo lentamente concentrado en sus pensamiento, luego este se detuvo y se giró mirando a Eren directamente.

-Escucha Eren.- dijo.- como te dije tiempo atrás te haré un "tour" de este mugriento lugar, pero antes quiero establecer reglas. Uno, no quiero que me preguntes ni me hagas repetir lo que te diga. Dos, no nos detendremos en ningún lugar hasta que yo lo diga. Si desobedeces te romperé la cara a golpes. ¿Entendido?

-S-si...-respondió este temblándole las piernas.

-Bien - Levi camina lentamente por la recepción seguido del castaño -como te habrás dado cuenta esta es la recepción, donde recibimos encargos, misiones, o "pedidos". -dijo el azabache mientras miraba en dirección hacia el escritorio de la recepción seguido de Eren - Los encargados de esta recepción son la señorita Ilse Lagnar y Christa Reiss.

-Ilse Lagnar y ¿Christa...Reiss?-pregunto Eren confundido por averiguar el nombre de la segunda chica ¿Había 2 personas en la recepción? Quiso preguntarle al mayor, pero al recordar el castigo que este había dicho por dirigirle la palabra o hacerle preguntas se retractó inmediatamente.

-Si... -continúa caminando traspasando la puerta "secreta" en donde estaban todos - todo piso tiene números para identificar a cada sección, siendo 7 secciones por piso. El número uno es la sala de llamadas. - el azabache se detiene en la primera puerta de color azulado- Donde recibimos los reclamos, los llamados de emergencias y las bromas de algunos mocosos descerebrados...-dice esto último frunciendo más el ceño- en esta sección se encuentra la señorita Annie Leonheart , Mina Carolina y Alis Cross.

-Annie Leonheart, Mina Carolina y Alis Cross –murmuro tratando de recordar sus nombres-

-La número dos es la sala de asistentes, - camino hacia la siguiente puerta teñida de un color amarillento- aquí ellos descansan y planean todo lo que se debe hacer para entregarlo luego a sus superiores. En esta sección no puedo nombrar a muchas personas ya que son muchas y no me gusta aprender el nombre de todos ellos.- el más bajo continuo caminando, pero el contrario no. Este se quedó mirando confundido aquella habitación_. ¿Realmente son tantas personas como para no acordarse de sus nombres?_ pensó.

-Eren.- lo llamo el azabache- deja de distraerte y ven acá.-el mencionado se acercó a él y le sonrío.- Mocoso… -dio un suspiro y apunta la siguiente puerta una de color blanquecino pero con pequeños detalles de platos, cucharas y tenedores.- La número tres es la cocina, no quiero hablar mucho de este lugar, así que diré que aquí trabajan las cadetes Connie Springer, Sasha Braus e Ymir.

-Connie, Sasha e Ymir…- sonrió nostálgico él moreno, esos nombres les parecía conocidos de algún lugar.

-La número cuatro – dijo avanzando a la siguiente de un color magenta claro- es bueno... nada, sirve para que los novatos u otras personas se reúnan para conversar tranquilamente y esas mierdas. Que voy a saber yo...

-Mmmm…-

-La número cinco es la habitación de mensajería, aquí envías, esperas, recibes y bla bla bla- dijo desinteresado- cosa de carteros y cartas. Aquí trabajan los cadetes Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar.

Reiner y Bertholdt… -murmura para sí mismo recordando.

-Número seis, la habitación de las tácticas y refuerzos donde se ubica el joven Luke Cis y sus compañeros.- camina rápidamente por aquella puerta dejando al castaño extrañado.

Y finalmente… - murmuro el azabache - la habitación siete, donde estarás tú y algunos personajes nuevos que vendrán en cualquier momento y... –se detuvo unos momentos mirando a los ojos a Eren.- eso sería todo disfruta los peores años de tu vida aquí. – finalizo acercándose al ascensor, dejando a un Eren inquieto y confundido.

\- E-Espere. ¿No me dijo que me iba a mostrar todo el edificio?- Eren tomo la mano de su superior por reflejo haciendo que este retrocediera y lo retara con su mirada.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto soltándose- ¿Acaso no necesitas solo saber dónde debes estar y tus alrededores?

\- Y-yo creo que sí, pero... –dijo avergonzándose.

-Nada de peros. Por ahora sabrás solo lo de las primer piso, otro día vendrá alguien que te explique el otro piso. Así que adiós, tengo cosas que hacer.- se alejó en dirección al ascensor entrando en este.

-Maldición…- mascullo enojado Eren.

Eren:

_-"Maldito enano juro que si vuelves a engañarnos así de nuevo no dejare que vea de nueva la luz del sol"- decía su pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza._

-Solo olvídalo…- dije apenado entrando en la habitación número 7.

Al entrar descubro una habitación diferente de todo lo que imaginaba, esta tenía una gran televisión que estaba por el momento apagada, una alfombra que cubría gran parte de la habitación , una ventana con un pequeño paisaje de las afueras de la ciudad y lo más llamativo fueron los gigantes y hermosos sillones que rodeaban toda la habitación. Me acerque rápidamente hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje, pero choco con la parte delantera de uno de los sillones tirándome al suelo por el dolor indescriptible de mi pierna. ¡¿Cómo es que no pude ver el puto sillón frente a mis ojos?!

Me levante rápidamente del suelo al escuchar unos ruidos en uno de los sillones, cuando miro descubro que es un joven de cabellos castaños de talvez la misma edad que yo, durmiendo.

-Mmmm…mucho ruido… - mascullo enojado restregándose los ojos.

-¿H-hola…? –dije tímidamente acercándome a el

-¿Quién eres tú?- me mira con sus ojos castaños enojado.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Eren Jaeger y… bueno soy nuevo en esto – alzo mi mano en saludo esperando que él me la estrechara.

-Damián...Damián Arus. -estrecha mi mano con cara de poco amigo, esta estaba fría.

-¿Tú también eres nuevo?- me atreví a preguntar para no crear un silencio incómodo.

-Algo así...- al soltar nuestras manos, saca un pequeño pañuelo y se limpia su mano la cual había estrechado con la mía.

-Ya veo... ¿Trabajas para alguien en especial?- pregunte nuevamente.

-Es un secreto.- dijo secamente.

-Mmmm... Comprendo –ya no tenía nada más que preguntar así que me acerque a la puerta - creo que debería echar un vistazo por los alrededores, tal vez para adaptarme un poco más –dije queriendo alejarme lo más que pudiera dé el.

-Como quieras... - se acomoda nuevamente en el sofá, talvez para volver a dormir-

-Adiós...- salgo de la habitación y comienzo a caminar por los alrededores.- Talvez debería ir a la cocina…

-Ese niño no creo que dure mucho aquí...- Susurro Damián antes de volver a dormir tranquilamente en aquel sofá rojo.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán todos... –camine por los alrededores y no había completamente nadie. – ¿Habrá alguien en la cocina?... – dije pensativo. En mi vida no había conocido a tantas personas, pero aquellos nombres… presiento que los conozco... Me alejo de mis pensamientos cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo y me arrastra con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las habitaciones. - ¡¿Pero qué!? – trato de forcejear.

-Shhh! –me silencio una joven de ojos color cielo tapándome la boca con sus manos, cuando me relajo y no muestro signo de alteración ella suspira.

-¿Q-quién eres?- dije mirándola detalladamente, tenía ojos color cielo, cabello rubio y un sonrojo cubriéndole su rostro.

-Oh perdón por ser tan brusca por traerte aquí pero...no quiero que descubran que estoy lejos de mi asignación sin permiso. -la chica de ojos color cielo estaba nerviosa y su voz trataba de mostrar lo contrario. - Mi nombre es Christa Reiss ¿Y el tuyo?

-Me llamo Eren. Eren Jaeger.- dije.

\- Tu eres el chico del que tanto hablaba Irvin! -dijo alegre y apuntándole con su pequeño dedo. - Eres sin duda un chico especial. -sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-¿Eso crees? -dije sin creérmelo, Irvin nunca me había contado que tenía gente tan amable en el edificio.

-Sip.- suspiro aliviada.

-¿Y dime porque no estás en tu asignación?- le dirigí la mirada nuevamente y pude ver como se sonrojaba más que antes.

-Yo... estaba con alguien y bueno... No me di cuenta de la hora y...- decía temblándole la voz.

-Ya veo... ¿Quieres ayuda?- tome su mano sonriéndole.

-Eh? -sorprendida- ¿Me ayudarás?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- me levante del suelo (ya que ella me tiro a este al arrastrarme) y abrí la puerta.

-Está bien. ¡Gracias!- se acercó a mi alegre y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que llevaba a la recepción.

-¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?- pregunto la rubia mirando hacia atrás.

\- Diremos que te necesitaba para que me ayudaras a ubicarme.-

\- Está bien.- dijo mirando hacia delante-Y dime Eren ¿porque estás trabajando aquí?

-Bueno… no se lo he dicho a mucha gente…pero, todo comenzó cuando un cara de caballo me…-

-OI! ¡Christa qué diablos haces fuera de sección regresa ahora!- grito alguien a nuestras espaldas con una voz enojada.

-S-señor... - la rubia se da vuelta en dirección hacia la voz y hace el saludo militar.

-Que escandaloso eres ella ya estaba regresando... – le grite enojado por haber intimidado de esa manera a la chica. Cuando lo mire al rostro no podía creer que lo volvería a ver. No otra vez…- ¿J-Jean?

¡¿E-eren?!- respondió el cara de caballo asombrado.


	5. Capitulo 4

Lcm Capitulo 4:

_Miedos, temores _

_Es lo único que escondes_

_En esa mente sin amores _

_Vives tú vida sin canciones._

-¡¿Q-que es lo que haces aquí cara de yegua mal parida!? -dijo Eren enojado y a la vez sorprendido. El solo pensar en estar de nuevo con aquel error de fábrica en su trabajo nuevamente, se imaginaba en la posibilidad de renunciar.

-¡A mí no me mire ya que es tú culpa el que este aquí! –Jean lo mira desafiante acercándose a este para intimidarlo, aprovechando sus 5 centímetros de diferencia con el castaño.

-¡Es tú maldita culpa por decirme drogadicto!- el castaño también se acercó al bicolor apretando sus puños con toda la fuerza posible para no golpearlo con todas está en la cara.

-¡Y la tuya por caerme bien a mi padre!- le grito hastiado por todo el odio acumulado por tantos días.

-¡¿….Que?! –

_***Flashback* **_

-Jean. Dime, ¿porque me dijiste eso de Eren? – el padre de Jean lo mira desde el asiento de su escritorio, mientras su hijo está parado frente a él esperando su momento para poder hablar.

-Porque digo la verdad padre. ¡Es un maldito drogadicto!- grita enojado el mencionado. Obviamente él bicolor no quería decir las verdaderas razones de esa gran mentira que le dijo a su padre.

-Eso no es lo que él me explicaba hijo.- el señor Kiristein trataba de conservar la calma al haber despedido a un gran chico, por culpa de su egoísta hijo.

-¡Al diablo con el! Acaso lo prefieres más a el que a mí. ¡Al de tu propia sangre! –el bicolor se sentía traicionado por parte de su padre que no le creía. Bueno realmente nadie le creería si les digiera que el joven más feliz e inocente realmente era un drogadicto y vivía en una casa llena de prostitutas.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que mi propio hijo, me mintiera…-

-Padre yo no hice eso.- Jean entristecido se acercó más a su padre tomando su mano.

-Si lo hiciste. Creo que debo despedirte...- soltó su mano triste y parándose se dirigió a la puerta para dejar a su hijo solo.

-¡¿Pero qué hare ahora si no tengo trabajo?!- grito antes de que su padre desapareciera por la puerta.

-Conozco a alguien que te ayudara.- dijo esto y se fue.

_***Fin Flashback* **_

-_Ah ¡que molesto eres maldición!_ –gritaron Eren y Jean al mismo tiempo hastiados.

-¡Po-por favor paren de pelear!- Christa quien estuvo mirando todo ese espectáculo desde que comenzó se interpuso entre ambos antes de que se comenzaran a golpear.

-Christa…- Eren al ver a tal ángel caído del cielo de esa manera defendiéndolo se detuvo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué coraje maldito Eren! – Jean toma de la camisa a Eren alzando su puño celoso. Pero no lo golpeo al escuchar una de las puertas abrirse.

-Ahh.- suspira un chico alto, de composición robusta, cabello rubio corto y ojos color café claro. - ¿Que es todo este escándalo?- dice acercándose a Jean y Eren, seguido de 2 personas más que salieron de la misma habitación, un chico mucho más alto que el rubio, de cabello negro al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos son ligeramente verdes y de tonalidad oscura y su rostro es alargado y el otro más pequeño cabello negro corto, dividido a la mitad hacia los lados, su piel es clara; tiene pecas en ambas mejillas y tiene ojos color café.- Jean no me digas que nuevamente estas peleando con Christa?

-R-Reiner! –el bicolor suelta a Eren- N-no estaba peleando con Christa.

-Jean debes aprender que pelear no te ayudara a arreglar algo… - dijo el chico de pecas tomándolo del brazo a Jean sonriéndole.

-Marco… - se sonroja-

-Me duele la cabeza tantos gritos y palabrería ridícula…- de otra habitación sale una chica de cabellos rojos corto y una amarillenta mirada desafiante acariciándose la frente irritada, seguida de una chica de cabello corto y rubio, atado en un moño, ojos celestes y la tez muy blanca, un lado de su cabello es más largo que el otro y el lado más largo le cubre un ojo y otra chica de cabello negro, voluminoso, corto y lleva las puntas atadas por dos cintas de color celeste de ojos grises, considerablemente grande.

-Al menos podrían pelear en voz baja… -sale Damián enojado de la sala de "descanso" mirando amenazante a Jean - Jean eres una completa molestia.

-¿Chicos que hacen todos aquí?- dijo Christa confundida al ver como todos salían de sus estaciones.

-¿Acaso no podemos ir a comer? – pregunto Alis cruzándose de brazos sarcástica.

-Eh?-Eren mira la hora de un pequeño reloj en la pared – Son las 12:00… ¿Acaso es…?

\- ¡Hora de comer!- de la nada apareció una castaña de cabello largo recogido de una coleta y ojos color ámbar gritando emocionada desde la habitación número 3 , volviendo a entrar a esta.

-¡Si no llegan rápido Sasha se lo comerá todo! –llega desde la misma habitación un chico de cabeza posiblemente rapada y sus ojos son color ámbar riendo.

-¡Oh no!- gritan todos - menos Eren- corriendo hacia la cocina- ¡CORRAN POR SU COMIDA!

Eren confundido se quedó ahí mismo, parado como un imbécil sin saber qué hacer, todos ellos parecían ser muy cercanos, un sentimiento cálido inundo unos segundos su corazón, el estar todos ellos juntos le parecía tan nostálgico, como si ya los conociera…

-¿Qué te pasa?- la chica de cabellos castaños y de ojos color ámbar de nombre Sasha se acerco a Eren y lo tomo de la mano. – ¡¿Qué esperas chico nuevo?! ¡Es hora de comer! – se lo lleva sonriendo con los demás a la cocina.

-Si…-la sigue con una pequeña sonrisa.

La cocina era una habitación amplia color caramelo, con una larga mesa a la izquierda y suficiente sillas para todos y a la derecha estaba lo demás, un refrigerador, un horno, microondas, cafetera y muebles con talvez los platos y utensilios para comer. Todos comían mientras conversaban de barbaridades y reían sin parar, pero al entrar Eren al sitio todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Quién es la cara nueva? – Dijo Reiner rompiendo el incómodo silencio apuntándolo con la cuchara, ya que la comida de ese día era sopa de zanahoria.

\- S-Soy Eren Jaeger… m-mucho gusto…- dijo Jaeger tímido.

-Ehh!?- todos giraron sus miradas hacia Eren sorprendidos – ¡Eres tú! –todos lo apuntaron, obviamente todos menos Jean.

_Otras vez… -_pensó Eren._ -_Si…- responde sonriendo

-Ja. No es la gran cosa... – todos miraron hacia la pelirroja que con sus brazos cruzados y mirada perdida sonreía con superioridad- solo es otro mocoso más.

-Y tú solo otra molestia…- murmuro bajo Eren, recordándole un poco a sus superior Levi.

-¡¿Que dijiste maldito?! – la chica se levanta golpeando la mesa con ambas manos mirando enojada a Eren.

\- JAJAJAJA! – la interrupción de una risa desde la distancia "relajo" el ambiente de pelea, una joven alta, con pecas y cabellera negra se acercó a la escena. – ¡Es la primera vez que un nuevo no se asusta con Alis! Esto es como para grabarlo. JAJAJAJA. –la de piel trigueña se acerca hacia Eren y le susurra en el oído– Yo que tu tendría más cuidado con ella, es difícil que se relaje luego de molestarla de esa manera. – le golpea levemente el hombro y se dirige hacia la mesa en dirección hacia Christa y la abraza.

-Está bien…-

\- ¡¿Que hacen conversando tanto!?- dice Alis apretando los puños.

\- Nada que debería importarle señorita Cross. –dijo Eren respetuosamente, enojando más a Alis.

-¡Quien te crees para decirme de esa manera! – la pelirroja en uno de sus tantos arranque de ira repentinos toma un cuchillo cercano de la mesa y se lo arroja a Eren directo a la cara.

\- Realmente no soy nadie como para decirlo.- con rapidez Eren toma el mango del cuchillo que a solo unos milímetros estaba de tocar su cara. – Pero pienso que merece un poco de respeto de mí parte, luego de todo lo que dije.- tira el cuchillo al suelo enterrándolo en este, mientras todos lo miran asombrados.

-¿P-pero que….?- dice Jean. –E-eso no es posible…. – tal escena era aterradora, Eren no se movía cabizbajo y Alis mostraba cara de poco amiga nuevamente.

-E-Eren… ¿tienes hambre? –dijo Sasha acercándose a Eren y llevándolo a una de las sillas desocupadas.

-A decir verdad si…- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola avergonzado.

\- ¡Enseguida traigo tu plato!- dijo la castaña corriendo en busca de otro plato.

-Eren… - pregunta Reiner.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el castaño confundido.

\- Por lo del cuchillo. -dijo Christa.

\- ¿C-cuchillo? – dijo atontado. –No entiendo que es lo que dicen…

-Sobre…- Jean fue interrumpido por Sasha que llego lo más rápido posible.

-¡Aquí está tu comida Eren!-dijo Sasha dejando el plato para Eren.- disfrútalo.

-Gracias Sasha. –dijo sonriente y comenzó a comer.

Luego de un par de minutos de inexplicable silencio algunos comenzaron a irse, pero con la misma incógnita_ ¿Quién es ese tal Eren Jaeger? _, Eren también salió luego de comer pero sin antes agradecer a Sasha por la comida.

_Eren:_

¿Qué fue eso? En el momento en el que Alis Cross me grito amenazante mis ojos se cegaron por unos minutos, y al darme cuenta que pude ver, estaba sentado y comiendo como todos los demás, ¿es que acaso me estoy quedando ciego? Y lo más extraño de todo es que ellos me miraban un poco atemorizados.

-¿_Realmente que fue todo eso...? –_pensaba para mí mismo.

-¿Eren Jaeger? – una voz a mis espaldas me llamaba.

-¿Si?- me di la vuelta viendo a una chica de cabellos cortos de color castaño rojizos y ojos de color ámbar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Petra Ral y soy parte del escuadrón del capitán Levi, mucho gusto.- alzo la mano sonriente.

-Mucho gusto Petra.- estreche su mano sonriente.

-Veo que por tu cara el Capitán no te ha tratado muy bien.- dijo ella riendo

-¿Enserio?- palpe mi cara confundido.

-Ja ja ja…-se río Petra divertida.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- dije confundido.

-Nada, nada…-golpeo suave mi hombro- nada de qué preocuparse.

-E-Está bien… -infle mis mejillas en un pequeño puchero.

-¿Vamos?- me dice ella mientras camina en dirección hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿A dónde?- pregunte confundido.

-A conocer a los demás. –me tomo de la mano y corrió conmigo hacia las escaleras.

~~~ (눈﹏눈) ~~~ (눈_눈) ~~~~

Llegamos al segundo piso y Petra me llevo a la habitación número 5, la cual era de color verde y estaba adornada con dos alas de diferente color unidas.

-Escucha Eren- dijo la castaña- ellos son algo extraños, así que no te vuelvas loco si sospecha de ti o algo por el estilo, recuerda que ellos son parte de nuestro equipo.- dicho esto Petra abrió la puerta y entro primero.

En ese momento todo fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, fue todo en cosa de segundos: 6. Petra entro y grito que ya había regresado 5. Unos disparos veloces llegaron a su cabeza y pecho.4. Petra cayó lentamente al suelo cubierta de sangre. 3. Los asesinos con máscaras apuntaron las pistolas hacia mí. 2. Me tiro cerca de Petra y tomo la pistola que estaba escondido en el pantalón de esta 1. Les disparo a los 3 asesinos.

Mi mente no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos tenía que matarlos ellos acababan de hacer algo horrible, dispararle a una pobre chica dejándola cubierta de salsa de tomate y riéndose en el suelo luego de dispárales… espera… ¡¿QUE?!

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos, inclusive Petra quien no estaba muerta ni desangrando, solo manchada con la dichosa salsa de tomate. Los tipos con las máscaras no paraban de reír mientras yo miraba incrédulo todo lo que pasaba. Me habían engañado…

-¿Q-que? –miro la pistola que tenía en mis manos y realmente solo era un pedazo de madera muy bien pintado.- P-Pero… ¿q-que?

\- ¡Bienvenido al Escuadrón del Capitán Levi! – con otras pistolas dispararon hacia el techo tirando serpentinas y confeti.

-N-no lo puedo creer… -acaricie mi cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento Eren… pero queríamos poner a prueba al nuevo integrante. ¡Y lo lograste Eren! – dijo Petra abrazándome por la espalda.

\- Pero no te vayas a creer la gran cosa, mocoso. - dijo uno de los "enmascarados" con un cabello similar al de Levi de color rubio corto por los lados y hacia atrás, ojos color avellana, e incluso usaba un pañuelo al igual el mencionado

-Aurou no trates de imitar al capitán…es desagradable… - dijo Petra con un tono molesto.

\- Bueno dejando las peleas de lado.- un hombre alto y rubio se arrodillo frente a mi sonriéndome- Mi nombre es Erd Gin, es un gusto tenerte en nuestro escuadrón Eren.

\- Lo mismo digo Eren… - dijo el hombre de gran parecido a Levi. – Me llamo Aurou Bossard. No lo olvides mocoso.

-Y yo soy Gunter Shulz- dijo un hombre alto, de tez ligeramente morena, con un peinado corto y un mechón levantado en la parte de atrás – Ojala nos llevemos bien entre todos Eren.

-Lo mismo digo…- sonrío.

-Bueno ya que nos presentamos y todo creo que debería buscar al Capitán para informarnos de nuestra misión. –dijo Erd caminando hacia la salida. – Creo que deberían limpiar antes de que Levi llegue aquí…

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos juntos antes de que Erd se fuera.

-¿Limpiar…? – pregunte confundido al tomar una escoba.

-Ah cierto… tú no sabes que el Capitán es un loco por la limpieza –dijo Petra entregándole unos pañuelos. – Mejor limpia antes de verlo enojado si encuentra suciedad.

-Ok…

Luego de media hora tratando de limpiar la salsa de tomate restante que Petra derramo al hacerse la muerta y las serpentinas y confetis del piso, estas desaparecieron por completo dejándonos a todos tranquilos.

-Mierda eso me asusto…-Gunter se rasco la cabeza relajándose por tal arriesgada misión.

-Realmente si hubiéramos demorado más estaríamos todos muertos- dijo Petra secándose la frente llena de sudor.

~~~ (눈﹏눈) ~~~ (눈_눈) ~~~~

Levi:

Luego de dejar a Eren en el primer piso para que fuera a comer y conocer a los del primer piso fui a mi oficina, encontrándome con la mierda más insoportable de todas, papeleo…

-Ahh…-suspire acercándome a la montaña de papel inútil que necesitaba ordenar y firmar, pero esta vez fue distinto. Estas hojas no decían nada de muertos de hambre o mujeres y niños violados o nada por el estilo, sino de los asesinatos en serie de hace más de 3 años. Se lo pedí a Erwin pero ese rubio oxigenado nunca me lo entrego. Curios me quede leyendo todo el papeleo que ni siquiera me di cuenta que había pasado ya la hora de comer.

-¿Capitán?- escuche la voz de Erd y le ordene que entrara. –Disculpe que lo interrumpa.

-No te preocupes… y dime ¿Ya le hicieron la prueba a ese tal Jaeger? –desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que Erd, Petra, Aurou y Gunter le hacían jugarretas a los nuevos, no me importaba mucho a menos que no limpiaran todo el desastre.

-Si señor- sonrío Erd.- se lo tomo tan enserio que si el arma fuera real ya nos habría matado.-

-Ya veo…- mire nuevamente el papeleo y luego a Erd. – ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-A sí. Queremos saber sobre el caso que nos encomendó el Comandante Irvin Señor…- lo mire seriamente por unos minutos.

-Está bien…- dije- pero antes necesito que me ayudes a ordenar la información.

-¡Claro!

Pasamos más de una hora ordenando y botando a la basura cualquier cosa innecesaria, dejándonos con todavía la mitad de la montaña de papel, al tener todo ordenado lo llevamos hacia la habitación donde estaba el escuadrón.

-¡Volví! – Erd entro primero y yo siguiéndolo con el ceño fruncido al ver el basurero de habitación y más encima con la montaña de papeleo en mis manos.

-¡Bienvenido Capitán! –todo el escuadrón hizo el saludo militar nerviosos. Mire a Eren quien no dejaba de temblar y ocultando algo detrás suyo.

\- Pueden relajarse… - le dije acercándome al pequeño escritorio, dejando la montaña de papel desordenada. – Acérquense, necesito decirles algo.-Todos se acercaron curiosos por la montaña de papeles que tenía en mano.

–Como pueden ver la información es mucha ya que hablamos de un asesino que ha estado haciendo sus crímenes por más de 3 años. Desgraciadamente en este desperdicio de papel no hay ni una pista que delate quien puede ser el sospechoso ya que al asesinar a alguien no deja ni una pista, ni pelo, ni huellas, completamente nada.

-Entonces como encontraremos al asesino sin ningún pista- pregunto Eren confundido-

\- Para eso tendremos que saber quién será su próxima víctima…- dije analizando la información frente a mí.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos quién será la próxima víctima? – Petra toma una de las tantas páginas desparramadas en el escritorio.

-Para eso tenemos que saber si todas las personas asesinadas tienen algo en común.- saque una de las tantas hojas y la mostré ante todos- Él es Andrew Mer. La última víctima del asesino. Él fue asesinado hace un mes aproximadamente con múltiples heridas, pérdida de sangre excesiva y una cortada limpia en el cuello, contando con la apuñalada y al final el desmembramiento completo de su cuerpo… - mostré la primera foto, la de su cuerpo y cara normales, para luego mostrarles la siguiente la de su cuerpo desmembrado y su sangre esparcida por todo el lugar. –El único parecido de cada asesinato es el lugar, los callejones de los barrios bajos.

-¿Barrios bajos?- pregunto Petra. - ¿Por qué alguien lo haría ahí?

-Posiblemente para que le sea más difícil localizar el cuerpo a los policías…-dijo Erd pensativo.

\- O puede ser para no dejar escapar a su "presa"…-dijo Gunter.

-¿Y qué tal si son las dos? –dijo Eren. Sorprendiéndome a mí y a los demás. –D-digo yo… ya que posiblemente el asesino es más inteligente que todos los policías de por aquí y b-bueno…-dijo ruborizándose.

-Eren… ¿Acaso tu…? –no pude continuar con la oración al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe, mostrando a Ángela una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro teñido en las puntas de morado, y unos pocos mechones se escapan por su cara, de ojos color caramelo oscuro y tez blanca.

-¡Señor Levi! – me llamo mientras trataba de respirar nerviosa. – ¡T-tenemos noticias!- dijo sentándose en el suelo siendo asistida por Petra.

\- ¿Cuáles son?- dije acercándome a la chica mientras ella trataba de relajarse.

\- E-Encontraron…-dijo entrecortadamente- otro cuerpo señor...

-¿Donde?- pregunto Eren acercándose a ella.

\- En los callejones de Shiganshina señor… -dijo parándose nuevamente haciendo el saludo militar. –Lo necesitan a usted y a su escuadrón inmediatamente ahí.

-Iremos enseguida…- dije firme.

_Continuar~~_


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Una meta es posible._**

**_Un sueño irreal _**

**_Una canción inspira _**

**_Una lágrima vacía_**

**_¿Qué es lo que realmente me alivia?_**

_Junio 21 del año 2009:_

De entre la "pacifica" vida en la ciudad -más exactos en el único cuartel oficial de policías del distrito Shiganshina- la brigada especializada comenzaban a desesperarse, luego de la noticia de que el asesino en serie más escurridizo de todos volvió a cometer un acto de asesinato. Mientras todos trataban de ordenar y encontrar algunas cosas del suelo el oficial Levi, un pequeño enano gruñón y malhumorado daba las órdenes empleadas para aquella misión

-Petra, Gunter traigan el auto inmediatamente.-dijo el pequeño tratando relajar a sus subordinados quienes no paraban de moverse sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Si señor! – dijeron al unísono ambos antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-Erd, avísale a Irvin que saldremos.- dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo inmediatamente sin dirigir ni una palabra apresurado.

-Ángela. Gracias por la noticia, puedes retirarte.- la chica que hace poco había hecho talvez la carrera de su vida tomaba un poco de agua que el cadete Eren la había servido.

-¡Señor quiero ayudar en algo! – dice Ángela, firme y decidida.

-Entonces llama a la "mierda" que está escondida haya abajo y dile que tiene trabajo que hacer.- el azabache señalo el suelo con una mezcla de cansancio e irritación en su voz.

-¡Si señor! -Ángela hizo el saludo militar y salió de la oficina.

-Eren.- Levi miro al joven, quien estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿S-si?-dijo el castaño mirándolo a los ojos a su superior.

-Baja junto a Aurou y quédense a esperar a Petra y Gunter.

-¿Que es lo que hará usted señor?

-Iré abajo cuando todo esté listo para partir. -el azabache se sentó en la silla más cercana y se cruzó de piernas.

-Está bien...- el chico junto a Aurou fueron los últimos en salir dejando a Levi solo.

**Levi:**

Al ver como Eren salía de la habitación una sensación de inseguridad me taladro la cabeza. ¿Por qué debía enviar a Eren a la escena del crimen al ser solo un primerizo? ¿Acaso debo enviarlo y traumarlo con tal escena? ¿Y si al ver tales cuerpos, es perseguido por el asesino y lo mata? ¿Poder cargar con el peso de alguien muerto nuevamente?

Suspire y mire a mí alrededor, todo estaba tal como lo deje, la luz del sol invadía la habitación de piedra por la pequeña ventana cubierta con una pequeña cortina azulada, un leve aroma a fresas se inhalaba en toda la habitación y los sillones seguían igual de mullido que hace 4 años.

_-"¡Sargento!" -_escuche una voz delicada en mi cabeza, fruncí el ceño más de lo normal, esa voz que no me dejaba dormir, la voz de una mujer solitaria pero feliz.

-Maldición -susurre para mí mismo, pateando levemente el escritorio cercano.

\- ¡Señor todo está listo!- entro Eren un poco agitado.

\- Vamos...- me levante de la silla y seguí a Eren hacia el primer piso, al bajar todos estaban moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, tirando papeles ensuciando los tan limpios pisos. Desvié la mirada para no sufrir más y Eren se acercó hacia la salida abriendo la puerta esperándome, salimos juntos encontrándonos con Petra y Gunther ya dentro del auto y Aurou y Erd esperándonos. – ¿Qué es lo que tanto esperan? Muévanse.

El viaje no fue largo, por lo que demoramos menos de 30 minutos en ese auto, todos dentro estaban nerviosos, sin contarme obviamente, no es como si fuera mi primera vez en ver a alguien muerto en el piso, ya había visto tanto esa escena que es más normal que respirar para mí.

Al salir el frio viento me abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas en mi rostro de manera desagradable, trate de abrigarme más pero el abrigo muy hijo de puta era más pequeño de lo que pensaba al tomarlo y no me abrigaba casi nada. Tuve que resistir y seguir adelante con toda esa nieve incomodándome al caminar, Petra y Aurou trataron de seguirme el ritmo, pero torpemente la castaña se resbalo en los primeros 3 pasos que daba en la fría nieve y tomo del brazo de su amigo haciendo que este igual se callera y se mordiera la lengua. Erd y Gunther comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente y Eren corrió en ayuda de Petra y Aurou, cayéndose de igual manera.

-Eren eres un desastre.-dice entre carcajadas Erd.

-¡N-no lo soy! – el castaño oculto su rostro entre sus manos avergonzado.

-¡Si lo eres!- dicen Erd y Gunther a la vez y ríe los dos juntos.

-Oi, dejen de distraerse, tenemos trabajo.- dije al acabar mi paciencia luego de tanto griterío y risas.

-¡S-Si!-dijeron todos juntos.

Caminamos por los el laberinto de callejones en busca del cadáver, pero la distancia era mucha y el frio ya me estaba afectando un poco, no tenía guantes para cubrir mis congeladas manos, ni una bufanda que cubriera mi cuello, solo una puto y desabrigado abrigo que no me ayudaría ni para hacer fuego. Empecé a temblar un poco, pero me trate de controlar lo más que pude para que no se dieran cuenta mi escudaron del frio que tenía. Acaricie mis frías manos y me las acerca a la cara y solté un ligero vaho para calentarlas, pero una ráfaga de viento se llevó el poco calor que trataba de entregar a mis manos, y me hizo sentir más frio que antes. Mierda que molesto es el frio hijo de puta.

-S-Señor…–la voz de Eren me hizo mirar hacia delante, pude ver y sentir como él me enrollaba con algo cálido y suave, una pequeña bufanda azul marino.

-Oi ¿Qué haces?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-B-bueno…veía que estaba un poco distraído y temblando y…bueno yo…pensé que tal vez tenía usted frio…- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. Pero no lo…-me detuve al sentir como Eren tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y las acariciaba con delicadeza, incluso en ese frio sus manos estaban… cálidas.

-Enserio no me molesta si la ocupa. –el chico se abrazó a sí mismo y sonrió feliz. –Creo que usted la necesita más que yo.- dicho esto el castaño se alejó de mí y se fue junto con Petra y Erd.

Sorprendido me lleve las manos a el cuello, el cual estaba envuelto en una suave y cálida bufanda, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, como si algo se hubiera revuelto y en mi pecho, como si se estuviera quemando literalmente, una nueva sensación me había invadido y no podía describirla de una manera muy clara.

Luego de 20 minutos caminando entre los sucios callejones llegamos hasta la escena del crimen, un pequeño callejón que con sus 3 paredes una de estas estaba embarrada de sangre, a un lado estaba un pequeño bote de basura y en el suelo reposaba boca abajo el cadáver de un hombre de posiblemente 30 años. Acercarse fue imposible, ya que una multitud estaba interfiriendo el paso y no escuchaban a nadie.

Erd, Gunther y Aurou fueron los que trataron de dispersar a la gente que trataba de acercarse al cuerpo, Eren y Petra esperaban detrás mío en la espera de alguna orden, y yo, bueno yo trataba de conservar la calma para no golpear a los malditos que interferían en nuestro camino.

En ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¡Levi! –desde nuestras espaldas una voz irritante y cantarina se acercaba hacia nosotros, no pensaba darme la vuelta, no quería hacerlo. -¡Enano! –grito emocionada la joven y saltando trato de abrazarme.

-Aléjate cuatro ojos…-dije apretando mis puños y pateándola en el estómago, haciendo la chica más molesta que conocía se callera de trasero hacia la nieve blanca y ya no pura.

-¡Ouh!- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír se acarició la parte golpeada y se levantó del suelo. –Levi, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que es de mala educación golpear a alguien que solo quiere saludar?

-¿No te enseñaron que para saludar no se grita ni se tratan de tirar encima de la gente para dar abrazos? – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Podría ser…-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños pensativa. Hanji Zoe, ese era el nombre de la chica que trataba de abalanzarse hacia mí, una chica de cabellera larga y castaña que llevaba atada en una coleta y unos ojos castaños seguidos de unos anteojos de bordes rojos, llevamos años de conocidos.

-¿Dónde está tu equipo cuatro ojos? –le pregunte a la chica al ver que distraída miraba a la muchedumbre.

-Ellos se perdieron en el camino, pero llegaran de una manera u otra. –dijo sonriente.

-¡Capitán Levi! –grito Erd al tener al fin la distancia entre la gente y la escena del crimen.

-¡Me pregunto si habrá algo anormal en el cuerpo de él! –dijo Hanji emocionada y corrió hacia donde el cuerpo reposaba.

-Que molesta eres…-suspire siguiéndole el paso a la castaña.

El callejón estaba oscuro incluso en la mañana y solo un poco de luz se apreciaba, la escena era más o menos igual que las demás, un cadáver posiblemente hace poco tiempo, lleno de heridas superficiales y sangre seca adornando su ropa y cara, excepto que esta vez también estaba la pared estaba embarrada de este líquido carmín, podían verse muchas pisadas, de posiblemente del asesino y la víctima. Todos nos reunimos cerca del cuerpo y Aurou se alejó de ahí corriendo, a vomitar posiblemente, Petra y Eren lo siguieron preocupados, mientras que Hanji miraba desde distintos ángulos el cadáver.

-¡Oi deja de jugar Hanji! –le grite pateándola en la espalda haciéndola caer, muy cerca del cadáver.

-¡Enano! no me tires al lado del cadáver. Que no ves que está durmiendo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de golpe.

-Voy a hacerte dormir a ti si no mueves tu gordo trasero y vas a trabajar de una puta vez...-respondí enojado.

-Está bien. Está bien... –dijo moviendo sus manos. Petra, Aurou y Eren acababan de llegar, Aurou tenía una mala cara mientras que Petra y Eren lo trataban de ayudar a quedar parado.

-Oi, Eren quiero que t-

-¡¿Ahh!?-grita sorprendida Hanji y se acerca hacia Eren- ¡¿Eres tu Eren Jaeger?!

-S-Si señorita...-dice el chico un poco incómodo.

-¡Pero si es un bebe adorable! –La castaña abraza con todas sus fuerzas al chico.- ¡eres tan lindo que podría comerte a besos! –dijo soltándolo y apretándole las mejillas.

-Hanji suéltalo ahora... –dije molesto al ver como tocaba tan normalmente a Eren.

-¡¿Eh!? ¡¿Acaso ya le échate el ojo?!-sonríe picara la chica.

-No. Es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo y no quiero que se enferme con pestes como tú.

-Levi eso es muy cruel de tu parte.- Hanji se lleva una de sus manos a su frente y hace una pose dramática.

-Si como digas...-

-¡Señorita Hanji! – desde la distancia se podía divisar a dos jóvenes, Damián Arus y Jean Kiristein- Debemos trabajar ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Iré enseguida... Jean, apresúrate y saca las fotografías.

-Entendido.-

-Entonces en eso trabajaba el cara de poni... –dijo Eren pensativo.

-¡Oi Eren deja de distraerte!- lo regañe enseguida.

-¡Si!-

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que Hanji comenzó a trabajar y revisar todo, mi escuadrón no se acercó al cuerpo en ningún momento, para no cometer ningún error esperamos inútilmente a que Hanji terminara con la inspección. Eren no dejaba de moverse por todos lados nervioso, Petra se mordía las uñas y seguía a Eren de un lado a otro, Aurou otra vez se había mordido la lengua y era auxiliado por Gunther y Erd. Y yo cruzado de brazos miraba como Hanji inspeccionaba el cuerpo.

-Oi Hanji.-murmure, esperando a que ella no me haya escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? –dijo la chica tocándole la mano al cadáver con las suyas envueltas en guantes.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?-dije frunciendo más el ceño.

-No…no lo creo…-dijo suspirando y acaricio su cabeza confundida. –No encuentro ninguna pista ni indicio de quien podría ser el asesino. Ni siquiera el arma está aquí.

-¿Y qué hay de la autopsia?

-Tenemos que esperar a que traigan la camilla…y creo que demoraran…

-Ya veo. –me acerque al cuerpo y mire a Hanji. –Déjame examinarlo por un momento.

-Está bien. – la castaña se quitó los guante y se acarició la frente. –No creo que encuentres algo.

-Eso veremos.-tome los guantes y poniéndome de rodillas toque el rostro de la víctima, frio. Pase por el cuello y descubrí una pequeña protuberancia en esta. Abrí su boca y un pequeño objeto estaba dentro. – ¡Hanji hay algo aquí!

Hanji rápidamente se sentó a mi lado y con cuidado saque lo que estaba dentro de su boca. Era algo afilado y muy largo, sacarlo fue más difícil de lo parecía. Al sacarlo y verlo con detenimiento nos dimos cuenta de algo, había algo escrito en este.

-¿Q-que es esto? –

-Mejor no saberlo por ahora. –me levante del suelo y le entregue a Hanji sus guantes. –Guarda eso rápido e investígalo en tu laboratorio.

-Si…-

-¿Qué…es esto…? –mire hacia dónde provenía la voz y me encontré con Eren mirando fijamente el cadáver en el suelo.

-Eren aléjate de a….- sorprendido mire a Eren y deje de pensar, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos hasta no poder más y no…no tenían brillo él tenía sus ojos….

_Ojos muertos…_

Continuara~~


	7. Capitulo 6

_Eh chico, quédate con nosotros….te daremos todo lo que no tuviste…_

_**Junio 21 del año 2009:**_

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí…? – susurraba Eren sin creerlo, mirando el vacío.

-¡Oi Eren! – grite tratando de llamar su atención.

-Deberías estar…en otro lugar. –susurro asustado.

-¡Eren! –lo tome de los hombros y lo zarandee de atrás hacia delante, pero seguía con su misma vista, muerta y vacía. -¡Eren reacciona de una puta vez! –nervioso sin saber más que hacer lo abofetee con fuerza, haciendo que su rostro se moviera hacia la derecha.

-Eren ¿Qué pasa? – Hanji se acercó hacia nosotros luego del golpe que le di.

-¿Eh?- respondió el mirándonos con sus ojos esmeraldas restaurados. -¿De qué hablan?

-Eren. ¿Acaso lo conoces? –dije señalando el cadáver en el suelo, con su rostro ensangrentado y unos cuantos dientes perdidos.

-No. –dijo el castaño moviendo su rostro negativamente. –No sé quién es.

-Entiendo….- suspire y me acerque a Petra, quien solo se quedaba mirando todo lo que acababa de pasar. –Petra, lleva a Eren a la central y esperen a que volvamos ¿OK?

-¡S-si!- Petra se acercó a Eren y le susurro algo en la oreja, haciendo que este sonriera y la siguiera feliz. –Nos vemos luego….

-¿Qué fue todo eso Levi? –la castaña de lentes pregunto apoyándose en mi hombro confundida.

-No lo sé Hanji…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Tuvimos que regresar al cuartel luego de una hora de espera a los inútiles encargados de llevar el cadáver, Hanji se había desesperado como nunca por esperar mucho y les grito a los responsables de su enojo agitando los brazos, Auro ya se había mordido tres veces la lengua por hablar de estupideces y Erd y Gunter no paraban de reír por la estupidez de su amigo.

En el viaje de regreso Erd y Gunter durmieron en todo el viaje, Aurou manejo tratando de no morderse nuevamente, yo estaba mirando por la ventana distrayéndome con la blanquecina nieve y de esa soledad que emanaba la triste vista de aquella vieja y destruida ciudad. La ciudad se había puesto de esa manera por culpa de los revolucionarios que deseaban salir con todas sus fuerzas de este sucio y viejo distrito, ojala pudiera salir yo igual, ver esos lugares que tanta gente habla, ver el "mar" y sentir esa libertad recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pero esa mierda es solo parte de mi imaginación, nunca podremos salir de este asqueroso lugar. Toque inconscientemente mi cuello y pude sentir la tela de aquella bufanda que me brindaba un suave calor y una sensación de nostalgia, ese olor diferente que me hacía sentir extraño, como si… lo hubiera olido en algún otro lugar, me la quite de mala gana del cuello y la ordene dejándola entre mis piernas para luego volver mi mirada en la ventana, esperando regresar rápido y olvidarme de todo los sentimientos que me volvía a golpear.

Al entrar al edificio el frio dejo de atormentarnos y una brisa cálida inundaba el sector confortándonos a todos.

-Erd, Aurou, Gunther, tomen un descanso hasta que llegue Hanji con los resultados. –les dije caminando hacia las oficinas y acercándome a la cocina inconscientemente.

-E-eren… ¿N-no crees que vas muy rápido? –la suave voz de Petra se escuchó como un susurro bajo desde la cocina.

-Estoy…bien Petra… sabe muy bien…-respondió Eren igual en susurros, pero con voz entrecortada y lenta.

-¡E-EREN VAS MUY RAPIDO!-grito Petra y rápidamente abrí la puerta con mi corazón casi saliéndose por el susto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunte tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-¡S-sargento!- dijo sorprendida Petra al verme entrar, se levantó de su silla haciendo automáticamente el saludo militar. –B-bueno…y-yo…

-Señor Levi, ¿Por qué Petra puede decirle Sargento y yo no puedo?- Eren se levantó de su asiento con su boca manchada de algo café. Chocolate….

-Silencio Eren. –respondió Petra y con un pequeño pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón limpio las manchas que tenía Eren en el rostro. –Dios… te dio un poco de chocolate y usas casi el 80 por ciento de este para mancharte la cara, pareces un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento…-dijo este avergonzado bajando su cabeza.

-Petra ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunte por segunda vez pero sintiendo algo extraño en mi corazón, ver esa escena me dejo con una sensación agria en la lengua.

-Le regale unos chocolates a Eren para que se quedara tranquilo mientras los esperábamos, pero comía demasiado rápido y por eso grite. –Petra tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al relatar aquella historia.

-Ya veo. –suspire aliviado y me dispuse a salir, pero antes. –Oye Eren.

-¿S-si?

-Toma. –le tire la bufanda y salí rápidamente de ahí.

Entre rápidamente a mi oficina y cerré con llave la puerta, me acerque al sofá y me recosté en este en busca de un pequeño descanso luego de tantas cosas, cerré lentamente los ojos en busca de un poco de relajación y cuando la encuentro, todo se vuelve negro.

_-El mar es tan grande que no podrías ver nunca su final- la voz de aquella persona volvió a mi mente relajándome completamente, su silueta borrosa me hacía dudar si era mujer o hombre , su voz un poco distorsionada en mi mente y aquel rostro completamente invisible para mis ojos.-Es azul y dicen que es bellísimo._

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-¡Sip!- respondió con un tono de voz realmente alegre. –Me encantaría verlo contigo Levi. _

_-A mí también me gustaría I…_

_-Despierta ahora….Levi…- la silueta se paró del suelo y se alejó lentamente de mí, riendo. –Te están esperando…_

_-E-espera. ¡No te vayas! –trate de levantarme, pero no pude al sentir algo atrapándome de las pierna y apretando su agarre con cada movimiento que hacía, la cosa que me mantenía presa me tiraba hacia abajo haciendo que la tierra bajo a mí me empezara a tragar poco a poco. – ¡NO TE VAYAS!- trate aferrarme a algo, pero me era imposible, solo podía ver como la silueta de alejaba de mi lentamente, sonriendo y bailando entre las flores que la rodeaban._

_Isa…_

-¡LEVI DESPIERTA! –abrí mis ojos encontrándome los esmeraldas de Eren que desbordaban lagrimas haciendo que estos brillaran más de lo normal.

-¿E-eren?- pregunte confundido.

-Oh gracias al cielo estabas bien… -sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y su rostro lo escondió en el hueco de mi hombro y cuello.

-Oye Eren…Suéltame ya mocoso.-lo golpe en la cabeza reiteradas veces pero no se separaba. –Eren suéltame ya.

-No…no quiero…-el castaño se acercó más nuestros cuerpos al soltar más y más lágrimas.

-Mocoso suéltame ahora. No quiero estar en parte de tus ridículos juegos.

-Parecía como si estuviera sufriendo en su sueño…no quiero dejarlo…

-Eren déjame, eso ya paso, ¿no ves que estoy bien?- Eren se detuvo de llorar y separándose de mi me miro a los ojos.

-¿E-enserio?- sus ojos brillaban con la luz artificial y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas lentamente hasta caer al piso o parte de mi ropa.

-Si Eren, para de llorar. –quise acercar mi mano a su rostro pero me retracte de inmediato.

-E-está bien…-sus lágrimas pararon de apoco y tapó su rostro con su brazo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunte al ver que paro de llorar y bajaba la cabeza.

-Con Hanji…ya tenía los resultados de la autopsia. –

-Ya veo…-suspire y me levante del sofá, mire a Eren arrodillado con su cabeza baja y talvez con ganas de llorar de nuevo. –Vamos mocoso, debemos ir todo el grupo.

El rostro de Eren se ilumino cuando pronuncie esas palabras y se levantó rápidamente para seguirme el paso. Caminamos hacia el ascensor y al entrar presione el botón más pequeño que había, impresionando a Eren.

-¿Qué hay en esa habitación? –pregunto emocionado el castaño.

-El laboratorio…- el ascensor comenzó a bajar lentamente y un silencio relajado invadía el ambiente entre nosotros.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo Señor?

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Mmmm.- el castaño inflo sus mejillas

-¿Qué quieres preguntar Eren?

-¿Qué es lo que estaba soñando…? –el chico se acercó más a mí y trato de mirar mi cara, pero desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

-No lo recuerdo….

-Señor yo….

-No le digas a nadie lo que he dicho.

-Está bien.

La puerta se abrió ante nosotros mostrando un lugar espacioso y limpio, de color blanco lleno de luces blancas y frías, estaba lleno de estanterías con frascos y útiles de esa índole, unas camillas y cadáveres envueltos en bolsas grises. Había una mesa en la derecha donde todos estaban sentados, incluida Hanji que estaba más seria de lo normal.

-Hola Levi, demoraron demasiado. –Hanji nos invitó a sentarnos.

-Me quede dormido. –dije rápidamente y me senté en la silla más cercana. -¿Qué es lo que encontraste Hanji?

-Su nombre es Antón Lemind, joven de 25 años, muerto por más de 20 apuñaladas en el corazón y en otras partes del cuerpo, para ser más exacta en sus muñecas y piernas, en su nuca estaba escrito "muere cerdo" y perdió más de 4 dientes posiblemente con el puño de alguien, ninguna huella dactilar que no sea de la víctima, parece que el asesino usaba guantes o algo así, el arma no se encontró en ningún lado, tampoco el asesino.-la castaña soltó una risa lunática.- Esto se está poniendo interesante.

-¿Qué hay de la cosa que encontré dentro de su boca? –pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Al parecer el asesino se la puso en el momento en que estaba a punto de morir, pero no lo sé con tanta claridad, lo más intrigante es que lo que estaba escrito estaba en otro idioma.

-¿En qué idioma? –pregunto impaciente Erd.

-Alemán.- el silencio duro unos minutos para que todos meditáramos unos minutos.

-¿Y qué era lo que decía?- Eren fue el que rompió el silencio concentrado en cada palabra que pronunciaba Hanji.

-_Traga lo mismo que yo trague. –_dijo Hanji al leer desde la pequeña hoja que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que significa? –pregunto Petra.

-No lo sé, es más complicado de lo que parece, puede significar cualquier cosa. –respondió la castaña de lente

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? –Aurou llamo la atención de todos con su pregunta. –Digo, no tenemos pistas sobre el asesino, ni siquiera una pequeña.

-Creo que debemos esperar…

-¿Esperar que?

-A que vuelva a atacar- dije serio y levantando de la silla. – ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir cuatro ojos?

-Bueno….si –respondió triste la chica. –Los llamare nuevamente cuando encuentre algo más.

-Está bien.

La cabeza me volvió a doler, el día estaba a punto de acabar y todavía tenía que acabar el poco de papeleo que le quedaba, escucho el golpeteo de la puerta y dejo pasar al intruso.

-Señor… ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –preguntó el castaño de ojos esmeralda.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. –dije acariciándome la frente. –Tal vez un poco de compañía no sería tan malo.

-Bien. –Eren se sentó en el sofá y miro a su alrededor como un niño curioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…pensaba en lo que paso en la tarde.

-¿Acaso me veía tan mal como para que lloraras como toda una niña?

-Si….

-Ya veo… -respondí de mala gana mientras me volvía a concentrar con el papeleo, esta vez era distinto, se trataba de gente que trataba de salir del distrito pero era malherida gravemente y debía firmarse para relajar a las familias de los jóvenes y mujeres que trataban de salir.

-Estaba sudando y no dejaba de repetir y gritar un nombre….- el chico se acarició las manos tratando de relajarse.

-Eren, no debería importarte lo que haya pasado, solo tuve un mal sueño, todos pueden tener uno de esos.

-Pero nunca había visto una reacción como la suya.

-Solo dejemos de hablar sobre eso ¿SI?

-SI…

-Eren... ¿Por qué me entregaste esa bufanda cuando tú estabas más desabrigado que yo?- le pregunte sin quitar la vista de los papeleos.

-No lo sé, creo que tú tenías mucho más frio que yo.

-Eren.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estás aquí, cuando podrías irte a tu casa y descansar?

-Ese lugar… es muy frio y estoy muy solo a estas horas.

-Pero es mejor que estar conmigo.

-No creo eso señor, pienso…que es más cálido estar a su lado que en cualquier lugar del mundo. –lo mire sorprendido y este solo sonrío.

_-Eres un bicho raro._


End file.
